


The Prince and Princess of Summerhall

by Avery_Fontaine



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones (Video Game 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rhaegar won, Anal Sex, Aunt/Nephew Incest, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Dragons, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Incest, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon Snow knows something, Love, Marriage, Ned Stark Lives, Period-Typical Underage, Pregnancy, Rhaegar Lives, Royalty, Summerhall, Underage Sex, Valyrian Steel Swords, crowns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2018-12-30 16:58:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avery_Fontaine/pseuds/Avery_Fontaine
Summary: In a better world, Jon and Dany would have been together. In a better world, Rhaegar would rule and Aegon and Rhaenys would live. In a better world, Lyanna lived to see her boy grow up. In a better world.Or, every other story is so full of drama and depression, why not have something nice for once?





	1. Summerhall

 

Synopsis:

 

After Robert's Rebellion ended in the usurper's death, Rhaegar parlayed with Lords Stark, Arryn and Tully. The armies combined that day after the Trident, and went to King's Landing to force the King to abdicate. On his way, Rhaegar wrote to Mace Tyrell to lift the siege at Storm's End, and Stannis was quick to bend the knee. Rhaegar was permitted to enter the Keep, and spoke words that could not be forgotten. 

"Father," Rhaegar, "I've come to end your reign."

"Bloody traitor!" the Mad King screeched, "I'll have you burned with the rest of them! Take him!"

The room was silent, for none could harm the Crown Prince. But, then again, none could disobey the King. Lords, ladies and knights stood around, watching what transpired. Rhaegar simply approached the King, walking slowly to the throne, as the Mad King yelled and demanded his head. The Kingsguard remained silent, unmoved, and the King became angrier. The Spymaster lowered his head, and Jaimie Lannister looked afraid, as any young man would. As Rhaegar walked, the King sunk deeper and deeper into his seat. He continued to rave, telling each knight who defied him that they would be burned alive, but it was all for naught.

Upon reaching the throne, Rhaegar knelt before his father, but was ever defiant. The Mad King understood by now; all he had left was hate.

"I should have smothered you as a boy," Aerys spat, holding tightly to the arms of the Iron Throne, bleeding from his wrists.

"It is over, father," Rhaegar said. He was larger than the decrepit, old man, stronger and younger. Rhaegar simply reached his hands up and took the crown from the Mad King's head, put the crown on his own head, walked away from the throne. Some in the room gasped. 

"Take my father to the maester's chambers," Rhaegar commanded, "He'll need his wounds attended."

After a brief pause, several of the Kingsguard took the Mad King away, as he yelled and yelled.

As Rhaegar stood in the throne room, he commanded the guards to permit Lords Stark, Tully and Arryn into the room. But as his order was followed, many remained afraid. Then a single septa knelt before him, contrite and mouth still agape. Everyone else in the room followed. King Rhaegar I was crowned that day.

The old King Aerys quickly died of his wounds, having bled from his wrists. None questioned why the maesters didn't bandage him. Queen Elia and her children were welcome back into the Keep, and Rhaegar sent word to his mother, asking her to return to King's Landing. She did not, she informed him, as her pregnancy made travel undesirable. Rhaegar spoke with Lord Stark. After informing him of his sister's condition and their love on the Trident, the young lord wished only to see his sister. They went to Dorne together, and witnessed the birth of her child, Jon. It was not the Visenya he planned for, but Rhaegar was happy still. They soon left Dorne, to King's Landing, to the North, to entomb the bones of her father and brother. 

Princess Daenerys was born after they again arrived at King's Landing, and Dowager Queen Rhaella was happy to sleep in a bed peacefully again. Rhaegar relieved Ser Jaime of his Kingsguard duties, reasoning that the word of a King superseded the orders of honor or any oaths. Tywin was at least fine with that.

Queen Lyanna and Elia quickly got along. They enjoyed each other, and found many similarities between them; a rebellious northern girl and a hot-headed Dornishwoman aren't so different after all.

Rhaegar had a new crown fashioned for himself by Tohbo Mott, a Valyrian steel crown adorned with rubies and gold, in the fashion of Aegon's. Thus began the reign of King Rhaegar. 

He bethrothed Lord Stannis to Delena Florent to maintain ties within the kingdoms. Pycelle originally planned for Seleyse to marry him, but Rhaegar didn't want to punish the man so harshly for having held out against such a long siege. Their children were born soon, Edric and Shireen. Jaime Lannister took a wife in one of his cousins, and soon had children. Tywin was pleased until Cersei became mysteriously pregnant and wouldn't say who the father was. So much for the pure lioness of Casterly Rock. The Starks soon had children as well, and while Rhaegar found the name of his heir, Robb, insulting, Lyanna reminded him that her brother was contrite and only wished to honor a friend. Prince Doran's heir and daughter Arianne came to court often to play with her cousin Rhaenys and see her aunt. Hoster Tully was punished for his political ambitions, as he rebelled and bethrothed his daughters not for vengeance or a righteous cause Stark and Arryn had. The Tullys kept Riverrun, but Castle Darry became the house of the Lord Paramount. Lady Ashara Dayne soon had a son whom she named Eddard, much to the displeasure of Lady Catelyn. The Freys received nothing.

Mace Tyrell asked to wed his daughter to Aegon, but Rhaegar had other plans. Lyanna, oddly, had not given him Visenya, but she yet could. 

Jon grew up with his family, learned the sword with Aegon under the instruction of Arthur Dayne and Barriston Selmy, and played with his siblings and aunt. As they grew, the differences became boys and girls became more obvious, and upon hearing that Aegon the First married his sister, Jon kissed Rhaenys in the mouth. He was five, and Rhaenys wiped her lips and ran from him, as he stood confused. Daenerys remained with him, equally curious, and they kissed. 

They played. Jon always pretended to be Daeron the Young Dragon when they played, while Daenerys was Visenya, and Aegon, his namesake, and Rhaenys, Rhaenyra. While older than the rest, she enjoyed playing with them all. After Jon's twelfth name day, Rhaegar announced the bethrothals: Aegon would marry Rhaenys, and Jon would marry Daenerys. All agreed it was a good match, at the very least to keep the Valyrian bloodlines. Jon and Daenerys blushed when the heard the news, but would not stop playing together. Rhaegar also announced that he would rebuild Summerhall: it would officially be the castle held by the second son, in title rather than in name. On her fifteenth nameday, Jon took Dany's maidenhead. It was their wedding night.

Soon afterwards they left to the Stormlands the grand castle of Summerhall, a magnificent palace nearly as large as the Red Keep, but clean and bright, with towering structures and white tower tops, each connected by a bridge. The designer of the new castle said he wished it to be a mix of Old Valyria and Harrenhal, but with a bright coat of paint and limestone.

Jon and Daenerys were nervous but excited about their new home. Jon would be the Prince of Summerhall, command a considerable amount of lands and woods in the Stormlands and, if all went accordingly, soon be Hand to Aegon. Daenerys would be the Princess of Summerhall, the grand and magnificent beauty; her wit and charm gained her many friends and allies. Lord Stannis welcomed them to their home in his usual dower manner. He had to accept that there was now one lord on his land that would not have to bow to him.

Daenerys took for her ladies-in-waiting Talla Tarly, Mistrys Velaryon, Arya Stark, Nymeria Sand and Missandei, a slave that Lord Davos freed while sailing near Slaver's Bay. Jon took his friend, Samwell Tarly, as a maester. Lord Tarly originally looked down on the poor lad, until he became friends with the Prince. He and Sam had travelled to the North together, to greet the Watch, and his uncles. At the Watch several wildlings were found near the Wall, and Sam had the instinct to allow them further, seeing that they were all women. Jon permitted them passage down to the Summerhall, and Sam found a wife among them, Gilly. Jon also took his cousin Bran for a squire.

The Greyjoys kept their hed down, ever waiting for their time to strike. Words of Balon's crafting of warships spread until the old man was found dead beneath his castle. His brother Euron took control from his nephews, but himself was killed by his brother Victarion. Victarion served as regent to his nephew afterwards.

At Aegon's wedding, Rhaegar presented his son with a Valyrian steel sword, which he named Kingmaker. Jon was jealous of his brother, until he received his own blade at his wedding, which he called Fair Maiden, but he preferred to give it the nickname "Papercut." Daenerys, however, received three dragon eggs.

Jon and Daenerys soon grew used to Summerhall. They loved the grand building, and enjoyed its place around wide open fields and forests, and the great Red Mountains to the South. Jon and Dany made love often, both for fun and in an attempt to conceive (Rhaenys was already pregnant). Jon enjoyed hunts and the powers of a lordly Prince, and dispensed justice to criminals, especially those who harmed any of the wildling women. Sam and Gilly had a son within the year, whom they called "Little Sam." Daenerys was happy in her role as Princess of Summerhall, keeping up her lord's household and ensuring the massive castle and surrounding lands ran smoothly. She often intervened in Jon's affairs as Prince, especially when it came to receiving lesser lords and landed knights who lived in their lands, but Jon permitted her, and many soon understood why she did. She was good at ruling. Daenerys preferred the more concrete ruling aspects of her title over the traditional woman's work, but she did adorn near every wall or column with dragons, from dragon-plated doors to dragon sphinxes guarding the door to the great hall.

As it was still midsummer, the crop yields were fair. But Jon wished to prepare more for a long winter. Then he received word from his father. Rhaenys was soon to give birth, and in her name they word have a grand tourney at Summerhall. In addition, Dowager Queen Rhaella would find herself a husband among any of the older, widowed lords, if she so chose. Jon suspected that his father wanted to set up Queen Rhaella for a new marriage. They had to prepare. His mother, Queen Elia, Dowager Queen Rhaella, Aegon and Rhaenys would arrive, as would near every lord and knight who demanded any recognition. They needed to ready the fields, for Rhaegar intended for this to be the greatest tourney Westeros had seen since the Tourney at Harrenhal.

 

**Jon**

 

Jon awoke from his dreams to feel the warmth of his wife. He instinctually leaned closer to her, and light shone in to their room. Their chambers were in the midmost tower, where they could look upon the palace and fields. 

Jon held Daenerys in his arms as she slept. She always felt so good in his arms. She was petite, and always found comfort in his arms. But Jon felt the same comfort, if not more.

He smiled and looked at his wife. She was beautiful, her long silver hair going down to the small of her back. He felt his naked body around her own, and noticed how his morning wood rubbed against her arse. It was how they usually slept. Before they married they both decided not to wear any clothing in bed until they were old and couldn't be physical. Thoughts of those old nights in King's Landing, in Dragonstone, they would be some of the best from his childhood. Jon lowered his manhood to her arse, rubbing it and growing ever harder. He gripped her tiny frame.

"Is my nephew enjoying himself touching his sleeping aunt?" Daenerys suddenly asked, drawing Jon from his ministrations. Dany turned around, smirking and still sleepy. She was gorgeous, and her bright violet eyes glittered. "Some would call that devious."

"How rude of me," Jon responded, in kind to her sarcastic tone.

"Quite," Dany said, looking like she might laugh, "Well I like it. So get back to it."

Jon smirked and held her closer, and they became to rub against each other faster, breathing heavier, sighing, moaning. Then he was inside her, and Daenerys bit her lip. He withdrew from her warmth and quickly took her again.

"Yes, yes," Dany moaned, "Harder."

"As my wife desires," Jon said, gripping her breasts and fucking her deeply. 

Daenerys moaned louder and louder, getting lost in his touch. Jon fucked harder, and soon he rolled her to her stomach and put her on her knees. Jon plowed into her as Dany eagerly stuck out her arse. 

Dany lost herself several times before Jon was building to his own climax. "Fill me with your seed," Daenerys begged, "Give me your seed. Let me have your child."

"Tell me how much you want it," Jon ordered hoarsely, gripping her neck as he took her. The sound of his pelvis hitting her arse consumed the room, and Dany had a desperate look on her face. 

"I want it so much," Dany begged, "Please fuck me harder. Fuck your auntie harder and make her have your child."

Jon groaned and forced her head into the bed, filling her desperate cunt. Dany only moaned into a pillow. 

"You're mine," Jon said.

Dany lifted her head and turned to him, red faced and hair all over her face. "I'm yours," she said weakly. "Forever. And you're mine, nephew."

Jon turned her around and Dany wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. 

"I love you," he said.

"I love you," she said back. Then she looked about the room, noticing that their was a mess, with clothes thrown about and sheets on the ground, a consequence of the previous night's activities. "As much as I would love to stay here, we have to start our day."

"A lord's work never ends," Jon lamented.

"Nor does a lady's," Dany said.

 

They bathed and dressed, began their respective duties. Jon held court and heard from some local lords about land disputes. Daenerys took to awarding a young farmer who saved several young septas and silent sisters who were travelling to Mistwood from a gang of maradeurs. 

"The bloody Dornishman, defiled my daughter and left her with child," an old farmer cried, "I demand that she be honored, brought back to dignity."

"Prince Oberyn is known for these acts," Jon explained, "Once informed he will recognize the child and I will assure that he begs forgiveness from you."

"That is all I ask, Your Grace," the man said, before bowing and leaving.

Jon waved from the next man to approach and immediately noticed the man approaching.

"Lord Dondarrion," Jon said, "It's good to have you here."

"It's good to be here, my prince," the lightning lord said, "I figured it would be better to arrive early before the tourney; the place will not be so flooded. But I am here for a real reason; several boulders took several defense towers near Blackhaven. I require some of your builders to rebuild them. You had the most amount of men so near and ready."

"It shall be done," Jon said, "And Lady Allyria? How does she fair?"

"Quite well, she attends Princess Daenerys," Dondarrion said. 

 

Jon ended court, Bran and Arya in tow, as he and several others went on a hunt. 


	2. Pre-Tourney

 

"Have you cleaned Papercut?" Jon asked Bran, who followed him intently carrying the sword half his size.

"Yes, Your Grace," Bran said, giving Jon the blade.

They were near the end of their hunt in the forests west of Summerhall. They stayed along the river, hoping to find a few deer, but they came up short. Jon dressed in his hunting garb, of red and grey leather, with his grey coat. Apart of their party were Lord Dondarrion, Ser Aron Santagar, several lower knights and Arya, chumming along in her dress-like chainmail.

"Why do you call it Papercut anyway?" Bran asked.

"Because Fair Maiden is a stupid name," Arya said, "It's a sword, not a poem. Why did you name it that?"

Jon laughed. "Truly, I suppose I wanted it to have both names," he said.

Jon looked upon his young cousins, both northern-blooded, both a desire to prove themselves. Bran was as dutiful as a squire could be, and Arya was truly something else. When Robb described Arya as "Queen Lyanna with less of a filter" Jon couldn't believe him. Now he thought that was being mild. Arya had rebelled so furiously against Lady Catelyn, spewing words about running away and being a sellsword, that she sent Arya to Dany to be made a "proper Southron lady." Daenerys, however, didn't care to teach her much in that way.

Rather, she encouraged Arya live her life as she chose, and Jon was happy to oblige. She was good at the sword and bow, more than Bran, and hated being a noble lady. Daenerys, to her credit, was able to force Arya to wear dresses more often, saying that she would be able to fool Catelyn and be like Queen Lyanna, who was just as wild as a woman could be.

By the end of their hunt, of few knights strolled about the forests searching for deer, while Jon, Bran, and Arya sat at their camp with Lord Dondarrion.

"And as the Dornish assassins were right next to him," Dondarrion said, and Bran and Arya were wrapped in attention. "A purple lightning bolt, out of nowhere, blasted from the sky. It took both Dornishmen, and our hero made it to the Storm King."

"And that's how your family earned Blackhaven?" Bran asked in his childish wonder.

"Aye," Dondarrion said, "The Storm King honored my ancestor that day. He delivered his message against all odds. And in remembrance of that day, he emblazoned his House sigil with a purple lightning bolt."

"Lightning lord!" Ser Aron yelled, "Your Grace, we got a boar."

The party stood up and approached the men, finding a dead boar in the center of the forest. It bled out quickly. 

"Fucker came out of nowhere," Ser Aron said, "Drew me sword just in time."

"Well we've got supper," one of the knights said.

"Aye, I'll take the first slice," another knight responded.

"Can I cut the fucker too, Jon?" Arya asked innocently.

"Arya," Jon said and looked at her seriously. Ser Aron looked uncomfortable and mouthed that he was sorry for speaking foul in the presence of a lady. Arya was much like one of the boys it was easy to forget that she was an impressionable girl.

"You can't say fuck Arya, you're a lady," Bran explained.

"Bran, don't-" Jon started.

"I'm not a lady!" Arya yelled. "I'm not a lady and I'm never going to be a lady. I'll be an adventurer like Nymeria. You're just jealous I'm better at the bow than you." Jon already knew not to call Arya a lady. The argument wouldn't end. 

"Hey, I'm not jealous," Bran yelled back.

"Enough," Jon affirmed. Both siblings grumbled, but soon got over their conflict. 

They packed up the boar and walked west to the palace. As the party returned to Summerhall, Lord Dondarrion whispered to Jon. "She's a feisty one, ain't she?" he said. "Not the average dame."

"Certainly not," Jon said. 

Jon returned to his solar to see what news had come from the kingdoms. As always, Sam stood prepared with a long list of duties and letters. He dressed in his humble maester's robes, chains around his neck. 

"Sam," Jon said as he entered the room. "How's Gilly?" It made Jon wonder what the maesters thought of Sam having a wife, in opposition to tradition. Sam always only said that they were not going to send flowers.

"She fairs well, Jon," Sam said, "My son is nearly one; I can hardly believe it."

"Age comes and goes, it seems," Jon affirmed, sitting down at his desk. "What news have we?"

Sam fumbled with several letters. "Mostly about the tourney," he said, "The King arrives in the morrow, with the rest of the royal family. Their quarters have been prepared in the three eastern towers. But Princess Rhaenys says she does not wish to climb steps in her condition."

"So she'll take the holdfast," Jon said, "And of the other families?"

"House Baratheon arrives after His Grace," Sam said, "The heir, Edric, will likely join the tourney. The Swanns, Tarths, Osgreys, Webbers, Redwynes and Yyronwoods come to day after. And after that the Lannisters, Tyrells, Hightowers, Martells, Manderlys, Santagars, Freys and Tullys. Then the Houses of the the Vale and North, and finally House Stark and Karstark. We can expect a grand, long tourney, no doubt. Every lord will try to find a husband for his daughter and every knight will take a chance at earning a name."

"Aye, I imagine so," Jon said. "I expect to reward a many a mystery knight. And find new talent to guard our walls." He recalled when he recognized Podrick of House Payne at last year's tourney at the Grassy Vale. The man certainly made a name for himself after that.

"There is the matter of Lady Cersei Lannister," Sam said, "Her son, Tommen, is asking to made legitimate. After many pleas from his mother. I believe he will fight in the tourney to earn it."

"The boy's going to kill himself," Jon said, taken aback.

"Aye," Sam agreed, "But it's best to keep this is mind. There's also a a young Walder Frey who's participating, calling himself the knight of castles."

"Which Walder Frey?" Jon asked.

"Who could tell?" Sam dismissed, "Then there's Ser Daemon Sand, Gerold Dayne and Loras and Garlan Tyrell. We can expect much from them; and as usual we have the Hound, Ser Athur Dayne, Lord Dondarrion."

"I can't imagine hosting so much pride in one place," Jon said, already stressed at the amount of people he would have to entertain.

"Be fortunate then that Prince Oberyn Martell won't be attending any time soon," Sam said, "They say he's off in Essos. I must ask, Jon, why are there so few northerners on the lists?"

"Chivalry, knighthood," Jon said, "Aren't so valued up north. It's not in their culture. So that's for the tourney. What other business have we?"

"Right, right," Sam said, looking over other papers, "maester Marwyn returns from Asshai in two days time. And Lord Stannis executed a red witch."

"What did she do?" Jon asked, hoping that it had nothing to do with her religious beliefs.

"Fire, magic, burn several people, he claims," Sam said. Jon waved for Sam to continue. "Princess Daenerys received a letter from an Astapori slaver. He demands payment for Missandei, and says that she was stolen and he heard of her presence among the royal family."

"What did my wife do?" Jon asked.

"She, well, Princess Daenerys sent a letter saying she would pay him." Jon raised an eyebrow. "She also sent Gregor Clegane to Astapor, as the courier, along with Lord Davos's fleet. In her letter she said the man would receive no payment unless he took it from Gregor's hands himself."

"Is my wife threatening war on a sovereign country?" Jon asked.

"Rather not," Sam said, "She already informed the triarchs of the area that she only has an infraction with that particular man."

"My father should hear of this soon, I'm sure," Jon said. "Have our builders reached Blackhaven?" 

"We've gotten no word," Sam said, putting away his papers. "That is all for now. If you'll excuse me, I have a needy wife to attend. And I'm sure you do as well."

Jon smirked at Sam, who quickly departed, leaving Jon in his solar, moonlight visible from the window. Jon sat down, feeling the weight of hefty decisions on his shoulders. Being a lord wasn't a pastime.

At last he got up and proceeded to his room. He walked the many steps of the middle-most tower until he reached the door, and opened it. Inside he saw Daenerys lounging in their bed, entirely naked, the cover only covering her feet. She turned to him and smiled while biting her bottom lip.

"You're trying to distract me," Jon said.

"Oh, my love," Dany said, "I am merely trying to please my husband. Now, your auntie needs you to fuck the shit out of her. Clothes off."

Jon was going to speak of her actions regarding Missandei, but he couldn't help himself. She knew him to well. Jon disrobed as she watched greedily, and his cock pointed directly at her.

"Good," she said, "Your sword is so big and hard. My husband is such a man. Now get over here and sheathe it in me." She spread her legs, revealing her wet opening.

Jon happily got on the bed and crawled over to her waiting form. He kissed her and brought her legs to her side, and entered her slowly. They moaned together.

"There we go," she moaned, "Such a loving husband."

"Such a tight little wife," Jon responded. 

"Well do go on," she moaned. 

Jon started fucking her deeper and harder, feeling her best spots. She was so wet and she held him with a loving vice. Dany always loved when he was on top. She once said she liked feeling overwhelmed, smothered, taken. Jon loved having her petite self at his mercy.

They began rocking the bed (a much abused bed) and enjoyed eachother's bodies, mouths, and moans. Jon pulled Dany's perfect silver hair and made her scream as he plowed her. She was so proper, so dainty and perfect, it was a joy roughing her up. He wrapped his hand around her neck for balance, and began his finally thrusts. 

They looked into eachother's eyes: his demanding ones, and her desperate ones. They shook the bed in their last moments, and Jon brought her legs up to his chest. Suddenly she screamed and a wave of a pleasure went through her. Jon followed and grunted, shooting his seed deep inside of her. He continued fucking her, filling her up. At the end, he fell and rested his head on her breasts.

"Do you think that will do it?" Jon asked later. They both needed to conceive. A year with no signs was beginning to worry them.

"Aye," she said, "But we should do it again. Maybe five or four more times. Just to make sure." She smiled at him lustfully, lovingly. And Jon smiled and obliged her. Being married was such a joy.

 

Jon woke up feeling so good, but without feeling his wife in his arms. That left one other place she could be: Under the covers, sucking him off. Jon pulled the covers back and saw Daenerys with her mouth on his cock, casually licking it.

"You're awake," she said, "I thought you would just cum in your sleep again." She smiled.

Jon was about to speak but she descended on him again, taking everything into her throat. They had a lot of practice since they first became teenagers. Jon grasped her hair and forced her deeper. Dany, in response, gagged and came off his cock.

"Oh, good," she said, "You're awake. I was getting bored. Please, dear, please fuck my face."

Jon grabbed the shockingly beautiful girl's hair and forced her to take his cock. He moaned and looked down at her. Her mouth was so small but she took him expertly. He remembered when they first started doing this, how afraid he was to hurt her. But after much practice he learned that Dany only wanted him to do whatever he wanted to her. He forced her head down and began fucking her face, slapping her chin with his balls. 

He fucked her mouth until he felt a building in his loins. As deep as possible, he clamped her head down and came, filling her throat. It felt like he had reached the seven heavens. After a few minutes, Dany came off his dick, drool down her chin and a smile across her face.

"You're perfect," Jon said.

"Thank you, my love," she kissed his dick and got off the bed. She went over to the nearest cloth and cleaned her face. Jon was content to stare at her petite arse.

"We should find a time in which I can simply admire your body," he said.

"That sounds heavenly," she said, "But I'd need to do the same." She turned and saw that he was staring. "You really like my arse, don't you. So has your decision changed?" She turned around, showing her beautiful, perky breasts. "Tits?" Then she turned around and showed her arse, a hand on her hips. "Or arse?"

"If not both, then definitely arse," he said. "At least as it is right now."

She giggled, and continued wiping her face, giving Jon a full view of her bum. "That's just because you want to fuck my arse right now," she said.

"That I do," Jon agreed.

"Well we can't," she said, "We have a busy day ahead of us."

Jon continued staring at her beautiful body, stroking his cock.

"Cunt," he said, to which Dany turned around, confused.

"What?" she asked.

"You asked if I preferres arse or tits," he explained, "I prefer your cunt."

Daenerys smiled and walked over to him, and he enjoyed the view even more.

"Why is that?" she asked, getting on the bed in front of him.

Jon reached up her thigh and staring playing with her pussy, spreading it. "It's so slick," he said, "Especially when it's around me. It's oh-so tight."

Dany smiled and held his arm as she touched him. These were touches they were so used to. They had been touching each other since they were children, and as comfortable with eachother's bodies as they were with their own. Dany remembered when she first let Jon reach under her dress, and would always remember that look of awe he had. They quickly got used to one another's nakedness, and loved touching.

"Ok," Daenerys moaned, "You've earned butt sex." Immediately she removed his fingers and turned around, sticking her arse up and waiting.

Jon happily grabbed her hips and rubbed himself against her. Then she felt his tongue on her cunt and her arse, and she quivered Dany moaned as she felt his hard length inside of her. Jon eagerly began fucking her hole.

They had done this before they were married, to remain technical virgins. They already knew what to do. Not too soon, Jon finished inside of her, and brought her to release with his fingers.

They laid together afterwards, and Daenerys looked winded.

"You'll have to carry me to the bath now," she said.

"It would be an honor," Jon said.

As they bathed, Daenerys rested against his chest. Their porcelain bath was large for them, but they preferred as much contact as possible. 

"You're going to upset the king, sending men to Astapor," Jon said.

"The fucker deserved it," Daenerys replied, "No one will take Missandei from me."

"Aye, that's true," Jon said, "But I wonder if you should have asked me."

Dany looked at him sadly. "Right, I should have," she said, "Maybe. Don't worry Jon. I know what I'm doing."

"Then I trust you," Jon said, and Dany sank back against him, enjoying the hot water.

"When do you think my mother will arrive?" Daenerys asked, "Will she be with the rest of the royal party?"

"I imagine she will," Jon said.

"She's upset with Rhaegar, he keeps trying to have her choose a husband," Daenerys said. 

"My father only wants her to be happy," Jon explained.

"We can't all find a loving husband," Dany replied.

Afterwards they got dressed. Daenerys wore her ornate blue dress, and looked like a true queen. While Jon stuck with his simply clothes and breeches. 

"I look so proper, don't I?" Dany said, spinning around.

"You look gorgeous," Jon said.

"Thank you," Dany smiled, "But I meant that I don't look like I've been fucked up the arse. I look a perfect maid."

Jon laughed. "I don't believe anyone considers you a maid, not after your screaming."

Dany stuck her tongue out at him. "I'm not Gatehouse Ami Frey," she said. "Though I wonder if the old joke is true. Did she really suck a man so well he couldn't ride a horse ever again?"

"Tis a dumb jipe," Jon said.

"Then do you have a better one?" Daenerys asked.

"Well a few of the men have said that... ok, how many cocks can Ami Frey suck in an hour?" he asked. 

Daenerys thought. "Four," she said. "That's how many she was caught with, I believe."

"Eight, cuz she took all of them again," Jon said, to which Dany giggled. "I feel bad for Lancel Lannister."

"Aye," Daenerys said, "That wife of his will drive him to become a sparrow."

They heard a knock on the door, and Daenerys asked them to enter. It was Missandei. She was a short thing, darker than most, except for the Dornish.

"Missy," Dany said, "What do you have for us?"

"The King has arrived," she said.

Daenerys and Jon readied themselves and walked down the tower to the gates of Summerhall. It was shining brilliantly that summer day. The water at the reflecting pools, situated in and about the palace walls, was reflected the pure sun.

The royal party entered, in dozens of carriages. And the flags of House Targaryen were waved by the Kingsguard.

First out of the carriage was Tyrion Lannister, the King's advisor, who had long since replaced Varys. He walked up the the gates and they opened. And the party strolled in. Jon, Dany, Sam, Gilly, Beric, Arya and Bran stood before them. The townspeople of Summerhall (Summertown was a growing city in and around Summerhall, with many shops and small farm houses placed around the gates. Most were immigrants from the Dornish marches, enterprising farmers and traders, and of course wildling women, who benefited from the palaces royal guards and the protection of the Prince) knelt in fealty, as the King and Queens got out of their carriage. To Jon's surprise, only Elia walked out with Rhaegar. She wore a green dress while he wore light gold and black armour, with his shining bejewled crown.

"His Grace, Rhaegar the First of House Targaryen!" Tyrion yelled.

Everyone knelt, and then a wandering knight on his horse strolled in front of the King. Everyone was shocked.

"Lya," Rhaegar said, "No need to make a scene."

The knight removed their helmet and it was Lyanna, her dark hair glistening.

She got off her horse and stood by Lyanna.

"Get up, Jon, Dany," Lyanna ordered happily, "Everyone up."

The crowd rose and Lyanna walked to her son.

"My boy," Lyanna said and hugged him. "You're so thin. Have you been eating. Dany, have you fed him properly?"

Daenerys only giggled.

"Mother," Jon said, embarrassed, "I'm a prince."

"Right, right," Lyanna said, letting go. 

"I see you've made this palace your own," Rhaegar said.

"And I hear the Princess of Summerhall has captured the love and hearts of the smallfolk," Elia said.

"Excuse me," Tyrion butted in, "There are yet more of your family arriving."

Aegon and Rhaenys got out of their cart, and Aegon held a very pregnant Rhaenys. She wore a pink dress and a tiara. Jon rushed over and helped her down and Rhaegar looked about the castle.

"You've added more towers," he saw, "And two central ones."

"Yes, Your Grace," Sam explained, "Central towers are key to defense, and we've increased the size of the buttreses, embrasures, and arrow slits."

Jon looked around and saw Arya standing before Queen Lyanna, absolutely fascinated.

"Arya," the Queen said, "You've grown since I've last seen you."

"Ay-Aye, Your Grace," she stuttered, "I have."

"And have you learned to be a lady?" The Queen asked.

Arianne was red-faced. "Apart from wearing dresses, no," she admitted.

"Good," Lyanna said, "You're getting older. You should learn the sword."

"Jon has taught me well," Arya said, "He said I could have Papercut if I'm good enough one day."

"Paper? Oh yes, you mean Fair Maiden. Well, I'm sure he has," Lyanna said, "And I believe he is fine, but he is also busy with Bran. I'll give you your own instructor, along with your cousin. She's a noble woman."

Arya looked dejected. "I don't want to learn from a lady!" She said loudly, out of turn.

Lyanna only laughed. "Brienne is certainly not a lady," she said, "And you better not call her that."

Lyanna talked to Bran and Aegon took Jon's attention.

"You're doing well, Brother," Aegon laughed, "The Dornish marches are giving some colour to your skin."

"Speak for yourself," Jon replied.

"Shut up, Aegon," Rhaenys said. "You're not funny."

"Hmm, I am hilarious," he said, "Alas I'm not always appreciated."

"Daenerys," Rhaenys called out, "Please direct me to the nearest toilet. I must relieve myself. My little brother is only making it worse."

Dany laughed and took her hand. "Which one?" she said, "The one that got you pregnant or the dumb one?" Rhaenys only smirked.

"Jon," Ser Arthur Dayne spoke, "Have you been treating your squire well?"

"Only as well I you did me," Jon responded.

The man who taught him the sword stepped down, Ser Barriston behind him.

"We never got that final duel," Arthur said.

"Then I'll see you at the tourney," Jon replied.

"Arthur, you're going to lose," Barriston explained, "I taught the boy too. And you're getting close to my age."

"Tyrion," Elia said, "Where might we find our quarters?"

"I can take you, Your Grace," Samwell said. "A room has been made for his Grace and each Queen."

"The Queens can share a room," Lyanna said and smirked at Elia, who has red-faced.

Equally embarrassed, Samwell lowered his head.

"I don get et," Gilly said, holding Little Sam in her hands, "Ain't you southernors real special about separate rooms."

"I'll explain later," Sam said, as he took Gilly along with the Queens to their quarts.

"Wildlings so far south," Rhaegar said in awe, "I must admit I didn't know what to make of you taking such people to your new home."

"You'd be surprised, Your Grace," Lord Dondarrion finally said, "Some have tried to hurt them, and they are a rambunctious type. But I know that more than a few men have taken some hearty, strong wives among them. Even men from Blackhaven."

"It seems to be working, Beric," Rhaegar said.

Jon noticed that Queen Rhaella wasn't around, so he spoke up.

"Father," Jon said, looking at Rhaegar.

"Aegon, Jon," Rhaegar said, "Take me to your Solar. I wish to discuss with both of you."

Jon took him to his solar, in the heart of Summerhall, and also near Dany's. Rhaegar took the main seat and Jon and Aegon sat down. Their father removed his crown, and placed it before them. It was a magnificent crown, though not a flashy as Aegon the Unworthy's. In fact, it looked exactly like Aegon the First's, except with more gold.

"Aegon," Rhaegar said, "You shall wear this crown one day. And you, Jon, shall be his Hand."

"Aye," both brothers said, confused.

"Your children will marry," Rhaegar explained, "Jon's first daughter with your son, Aegon. Is Daenerys with child?"

"No," Jon said.

"Then correct that," Rhaegar ordered.

"Father, what's going on?" Jon asked.

"Dragons," Rhaegar said, "I will bring back dragons."

Immediately both felt dread and a need to yell at their father. He was mad. Summerhall was a testament to why dragons should be gone.

"I won't hear your protests," Rhaegar said, "I read about how the maesters killed our dragons. Their book called 'Blood and Fire.' I will not go the way of Aegon the Unlikely. I will be strategic. No celebrations, no large parties, no wildfire. We shall conduct tests, scientific tests and research. It will take time before I've discovered how to bring them back."

"Why?" Aegon asked. 

"My reign has been long," Rhaegar said, "This will cap it off. It will not be a priority, mind you. But a necessary part of the future."

Jon looked down at the crown. Clearly it was a message. 

_You must reign after me no matter what happens._

"Your Grace," Tyrion said as he knocked, "Stannis had arrived."

The king and his sons welcomed lord Stannis and his wife. Their son, Edric, was a tall and well-built young man, and far better looking than Stannis. Shireen followed, with her fool behind him. She was quite a pretty, but shy, little girl. Stannis knelt and solemnly entered his own chambers, while Edric talked up the local girls. 

The Swanns and Tarths arrived. Brienne of Tarth was a tower of a woman, and Arya was quick to love her. She went from "I want to be Nymeria/Queen Lyanna" to "I want to be Brienne" very quickly. The Martells and Lannisters arrived the next day, with Oberyns several bastards. Prince Viserys arrived with Arianne in tow, with their five children. Viserys complained about his wife's endless needs in bed. The Sand Snakes almost all attended their pregnant, royal cousin. Cersei Lannister and her boy Tommen Hill walked about the palace, as did Jaime and his uncle Kevan. Tywin remained in his quarters, unspoken and still upset with the King. Loras and Margaery Tyrell introduced themselves to Daenerys, who complimented Margaery's beauty. The flower girl was still looking for a husband, and Lady Olenna remained ever on the watch. Ashara Dayne arrived with young Eddard Sand, who was nearly Jon's age, and looked exactly like his uncle, except for his violet eyes. The Freys arrived the next day, even the old man, along with Ami Frey. Jaime had joke about her that day, and Lancel was forced to sit away from him. The Arryns also arrived, with Lysa's three boys. She complained about about having to mother them, according to Lord Jon Arryn. 

Soon the Northmen arrived after three days, and all saw how Robb tackled Jon to the ground.

"I've got you," Robb said.

Jon spun them and he was on top. "Not a chance, cousin," Jon said.

"Robb! Stop this now!" Wynafryd Manderly yelled, his new Lady wife.

Both men got up and laughed.

"This is a tradition," Robb explained.

"You should listen to your wife," Lord Eddard affirmed. Jon remembered when Robb was bethrothed. Cat insisted that the girl follow the Faith. So they compromised.

"Uncle," Jon spoke, and he hugged his uncle.

"Where is my sister?" He asked.

"She is at the Last Tower, with Lady Ashara," Jon explained, and he noticed how Lady Catelyn pouted and walked away. It was always a joy to upset her like this, whether Ned liked it or not.


	3. Tourney Day One

**Daenerys**

All were preparing for the Tourney at Summerhall. The once charred and dead structure was now a grand palace, and a testament to King Rhaegar's prosperous reign. The Princess of Summerhall, in her official title, was attending to and organizing the tourney, and ensuring that none of the high lords deprived smallfolk of their goods or forced them to vacate homes. It was to be a packed event, meant to outmatch all tourneys past.

  
After showing the lords and ladies to their apartments, and checking on Rhaenys, Daenerys went to her solar. She had to find ledgers and see what else she had to do. In the mean time, she looked at herself in a nearby mirror and adjusted her hair. It was in a careful and tight braid, a result of Missandei's small hands. She checked herself and smoothed her long light white dress. Ordinarily she wore darker colors, like Jon, but her mother always loved when she looked more innocent and bright. Queen Rhaella had recently showed up to Summerhall from the island Dragonstone, and in her beauty and grace, gave Dany and Jon kisses and asked when she would be pregnant. A loving mother, she was, if a bit overbearing.

  
Daenerys read her documents and found that she had to see to some of the local merchants. They raised their prices while the lords were in town, and she had to raise their taxes accordingly. It would go to the orphanages in Summerhall, a personal mission of hers. After living in King's Landing Dany knew the risks of overdeveloping a city without ensuring a place for the unfortunate. Dany would usually have Arya or Nymeria with her, but all of her ladies were attending their families. That left Missandei, her young and olive skinned companion. That damn slaver would see his life end before Missandei stepped on a slave ship again. It was good to have her; in truth she was the most useful of all Dany's ladies. Her knowledge of governance and wit was slowly turning the island of Tarth into a major trading port. It made Daenerys laugh; as effective as Stannis was, he could yet be beaten by a young woman in negotiations.

  
Daenerys then thought about Arya, who had just recently gotten used to wearing dresses. Arya hated the idea until Missandei said Braavosi assassins needed to wear all kinds of clothing to kill their targets. But in truth it made her cuter, seeing an angry young girl with scrapes and dirt in a dirty dress. Her mother and sister would have no place to complain. She was more of a lady now, at least in Dany's perspective.  
Daenerys then remembered how her mother talked to Jon, about needing an heir. Dany instinctively touched her stomach and sighed.

  
_Soon_.

  
When she and Jon first realized they were to be married, they didn't think about children. They were children themselves after all. But the pressure of it all soon became obvious and now she only longed for a child. They tried, but had no results. Her mother had a theory. She asked Dany, after Jon left, if she was fine with sleeping with him. If only the Queen knew.

  
In truth, they had experimented since they were far younger than they were now. It started with "I'll show you mine if you show me yours." They were fascinated by each other's bodies. Daenerys was with Jon when he first got hard, and Jon had discovered what fingering was before Dany ever knew. They were so curious. They wondered what tasted like what, and where things could fit. Jon got under her dress and tasted her so well that she fell off the bed. After years of only pulling down dresses and breeches they learned to be totally naked as they experimented. They would spenf hours in each other's room seeing how they could make the other feel. Eventually they fell asleep together. But contrary to their assumptions, neither the Kingsguard nor their parents seem to care. So they continued, and at an even faster pace. Daenerys became used to his touches. But there was one thing they were too afraid of: putting his penis in her vagina. Rhaella once mentioned that that's how one became pregnant, so they avoided it. It was too scary. Still, it didn't stop them from doing everything else. Indeed, by her fifteenth nameday, on which she lost her maidenhead, she had technically already been taking Jon's cock for years.

  
So yes, they were pleasant with each other, and Jon was amazingly kind and strong. But Rhaegar's expectations of an heir to Rhaenys' future son didn't help, nor did seeing Rhaenys practically glowing. In the end, it was Queens Lyanna and Elia that helped her and lessened the pressure on her. Queen Elia's own inability to have chidren, and Queen Lyanna's refusal to, gave her confidence. So then Daenerys left her solar to see the merchants.

  
"Your Grace, I am sorry I am late!" Missandei said, coming out of a corner in the palace, and walking with her. She was wearing a deep green dress.

  
"It is alright, Missy," Dany said, "The lords are all but attended to. Have you placed Lady Margaery and her family in their new rooms?"

  
"Yes, Your Grace," Missandei said.

  
No doubt the Tyrells were looking to find suitable marriages; Garlan, Loras and Margaery all needed betrothals. Mayhaps they thought Aegon would pull a Rhaegar and take a second queen. Daenerys had the foresight to prevent that.

  
"Good," Dany said, and walked out into the pavillion.

  
Summertown grew larger by the day, it seemed, and the tournament was appearing ever ready to see battle. However, she was stopped in her track by Gilly.

  
"Dany, Sam needs you," she said. "And master Mawyn is here."

  
Dany looked at the wildling girl with a smile and said thank you. Somehow she was just too cute, and those buck teeth certainly helped. It was good Jon invited her and the other wildlings down here; the uniqueness of Summertown culture was refreshing. Gilly was wearing one of her dresses, the clothing of a dragon (and among them were the half-year queen Rhaenyra's dresses). It was fortunate that Gilly was one of the only women as short as her, that wasn't a child like Arya.

  
"You may come with us, Gil," Daenerys said.

  
"It's alright," Gilly said, "I have to get little Sam from me mum."

  
And Gilly left, allowing Daenerys the chance to walk to the Maester's hall, on the left side of the palace. Dany and Missandei could have gone through the palace to get there, or through its underground tunnels, but Dany preferred walking through the warm, sunlit town. There at the end was the maester's hall, situated between two towers. Upon entering, Daenerys noted an odd smell. Then she saw Sam talking with an old man, who seemed crazed.

  
_Marwyn. Sam's mentor_.

  
"Your Grace," Sam said, "The archmaester has returned from Asshai. He-"  
"Aye, aye," Marwyn said, turning around. He was a putrid old man. "Your Grace, Princess Daenerys, it is good to see you again."

  
Daenerys held a smile. "It is good to have you back, maester," Dany said. She then remained silent.

  
"Ah, I see, you want to know what I've found," the man said, "No, there were no records about the dragon eggs you were given. Only fishless seas and unowned gold in the shadow lands."

  
Dany cast down her head. Like all Targaryens, the dragons captured their focus and drove them to spend all they could to see one. "I understand," Daenerys said, "But of your other ventures?"

  
"Yes, actually," the maester said, walking over to a book on one of Sam's many desks, "this is the beginning of a poem written by a valyrian mage. It gives little detail but it clears up our understanding of the ritual to make valyrian steel."

  
Daenerys walked over eagerly. "Really?" she asked.

  
"That it is," Sam said, walking behind them, "There were few written documents that survived the doom, but the great maester has found some works by their competitors in Asshai."

  
"How many?" Daenerys asked. "What can we learn?"

  
"That is the difficulty," Marwyn said, "half of these works are fiction, the other guesses or unconfirmed sources. It will take time to sift through them."

  
Then Daenerys remembered her idea from before, after her and Jon's visit to Oldtown. "The library," she said, "We can finally build the library."

  
"My princess," Sam said, "I am the last to deny the necessity of a library but Jon has already explained the fault of that, hasn't he? It would be the only structure not producing coin, create debt, take so much time to copy works and hire literate people, and even the Citadel would not accept it. Westeros already has one place for learning."  
Daenerys looked angry. Of all of her suggestions she had fought for, from the added towers of Summerhall, underground passages and the bridge between towers, the one she never had built was a library. After Valyria burned it's knowledge died with it. Why not prevent the same from happening at the Citadel?

  
"Marwyn," she said, "how many books did you take from Asshai?"

  
"Oh my princess," he said, "thousands. Young Sam here will have this place filled once they are all transported."

  
"Take them to Blackhaven," she ordered, "The fortresses need reconstructing. We can start building there."

  
"Then I shall," Marwyn said with a slight smile and turning back to the book.

  
Sam looked at Dany with a knowing look. It was the same he always gave when she did something without Jon's permission.

  
"What?" she asked.

  
Sam resisted rolling his eyes. "Oh nothing," he said, "Anyway, have the potions worked yet?"

  
Dany then looked shy. "No," she said.

  
"Your Grace," Missandei said, "Would you like me to leave?"

  
"Oh forgive me, Missandei," Dany said, "You may stay."

  
"Then I am afraid there's not more I can do," Sam said, "That is the extent of my knowledge on conception."

  
"Ah, our dragons wish to breed," Marwyn suddenly butted in.

  
"Archmaester!" Sam yelled, embarrassed.

  
"It is nothing, my boy," Marwyn said, "I am the foremost authority on the subject. Maesters from Qybyrn to Sam here even read my books."

  
"Your Grace," Sam said, "Please don't listen to the archmaester his theories have been less scientific as of late."

  
"No, no," Daenerys said, intrigued, "What have you in mind, Marwyn?"

  
"Yes, yes," the old man said, touching his chin, "it is coming back to me. Have you been attending you marriage bed?"

  
"Yes," Daenerys said, while Sam ducked his head. It was originally so awkward talking about this with him, until she forced him.

  
"Good that's the start," the maester said, "Has he been... putting it in you?"

  
That made Dany start to blush, and Sam and Missandei looked away. It was getting a little personal.

  
_What in the seven hells is he getting at?_

  
"Yes," she said.

  
"Has he been... finishing... in your womanhood?" the archmaester slowly asked. It was painful and Dany was mad and blushing.

  
_What the fuck is he doing?_

  
"Mostly," Dany said. Sam at this point was hiding his face in a book and Missandei had snuck away.

  
"Aye, then," the maester said, "That's about how it's done." The old man closed his book and walked off, leaving Dany furious and blushing.

  
_The fuck?!_

  
"I, um," Sam muttered, "Goodbye, Your Grace." Sam trotted off to the back of his office.

At night, Daenerys returned to her husband. It was a long day, likely as long as his.

The rested in their bath, not out of a desire to clean themselves, but to feel each other.  
Daenerys rested her back against him, while Jon held her in his strong arms.

  
"How went your dinner with Lady Catelyn?" Daenerys asked him, her eyes closed and her body in euphoria.

  
"As well as could be expected," Jon said, "She dislikes my father, for removing her father from his position. She dislikes that Ashara Dayne is here, and Lady Dayne was all to happy to arrive and send love notes to my uncle."

  
"The drama those two stirred," Dany said, "Eddard the honourable seduced my a Dornishwoman."

  
"We do not know if her child is my uncle Ned's or Brandon's," Jon explains, "But she likely knows."

  
"Still," Dany said, "How does a man so honorable remain vexed on a Dornishwoman?" Before Jon could answer, she touched his lips with her finger. "I know. It's the violet eyes; it makes men wild."

  
Jon kissed her, obviously he agreed. "Tell me," he said, "What's this about a library?"

  
Dany pouted again. "I wanted to have it built, and I think it will be good," she explained.

  
"Dany, we talked about this. The citadel will challenge us. They're an old, unmoving lot," Jon said. "And you've had this paid for, without my approval."

  
Dany looked disappointed in herself. "I know," she said, "I know it will be good." Then she looked at him with an exaggerated pouty face. "I'm sowwy," she said cutely.

  
"Gods, Dany," Jon said, wrapping her in his arms, "It's fine. Mayhaps I've been wrong."

Daenerys looked overjoyed and kissed him a thousand times. "We still need to work on the water system. I have no idea how you plan to run sewage and clean water underneath the castle, all the way from the Reach. Tyrion can't build the best pipe system ever."

  
"We'll find a way," Dany said, "I want this to be a perfect place for our child."

  
Jon smiled and massaged her breasts, making Dany moan. "Have you seen Arya around?" Jon asked. "I didn't see her with Brienne. I'd imagine she would lovr to see all the men training for the tourney, or at least with her family."

  
"No," Dany said, "But let her have her fun. She's enjoying the festivities. So should we.

There's a play on tomorrow after the first matches. Nymeria and Mors Martell. It will be a lovely affair."

  
"You're expecting me to not be in bed, recovering from the tourney," Jon said.

  
Then Daenerys looked grumpy. "You're not jousting," she said.

  
Jon smiled lovingly and hugged her. "I know," he said, "I only wanted to see you react. It's been awhile since I named you queen of love and beauty though."

  
"You named me and Rhaenys the Queens," Daenerys corrected him, "And you were bloody nosed and broken then. No, this time you'll stay in the stands and finger me during the tourney. We'll have a great time at the play and make fun of Lady Cat. And then make love all night." She looked at him seriously and held him jealously.

  
"Aye, my love," Jon said, "We will."

  
Jon kissed her deeply and at that moment they were one. It was silent, with one their hearts sounding. Jon dipped his hands below the water and turned Dany around. She was like a doll in his hands.

  
He started rubbing her cunt, making her bend her neck on his shoulder and moan out loud. She held his strong arm with both hands as he took command and controlled with reactions. She had finished by his hands in a few minutes.

  
They ended their night on their bed, loving one another until they were both giggly.

  
"This," Dany said, as she rested on him, "This is different." She was pointed at the mattress.

  
"Aye," Jon explained, "the other broke. Ripped open from both sides."

  
Dany smiled and kissed him. Their lips were together as they fell asleep.

**Jon**

  
Jon cleaned Papercut, otherwise known as Fair Maiden, before the tourney began. It was utterly useless to sharpen it, for such blades were always sharp. Rather, Jon only cleaned it for blood stains. He could let Bran work with Robb for now, and be his squire for the tourney.

  
It was an oddly misty morning. Summerhall occasionally saw it, a result of living between desert and forests. Jon and many of the hedge knights scattered outside of the tourney were there, enjoying the rolling hills and hedges around the palace. It was good to get away, before the hustle and bustle of the tourney took over Summertown.

  
The fine silver blade shined and it's ripple-like patterns were light and dark. The hilt of the sword, for it was a greatsword, was a dark topaz and a purple gem in the center. Fair Maiden, as Jon was called it, was named for Daenerys. In her embarrassment, she asked him to give it another name, at least for its popularity. Papercut rang well, especially to Sam when he first suggested it.

  
It was not the same red-gold as Kingmaker, a sword that looked like a mix of Blackfyre and the crown of Aegon the Unworthy, nor as tall, but Papercut would make itself famous, Jon knew. For he promised to follow the model of the Daynes, and have it given to any of his family that showed themselves worthy, whether it be woman or man. Jon chuckled to himself when Aegon said he'd do the same thing with his sword immediately after Jon explained himself.

  
As the hedge knights and hedge wizards woke up, and Dawn began, Jon headed back inside the palace. It took a few calls to the guards to open the gates and walk up the Tower of the Lords. Dany was still asleep, on her side where he left her. Jon smiled and put down his sword. Then he went to her and held her in bed.

  
"Jon," Dany immediately, her eyes still closed, "I'm glad you have decided to join me. I was getting lonely. Now, get under the sheets and take your fucking clothes off and let me feel your cock on my ass."

  
Without a moments rest, Jon happily did what she said and held her close to him. He put his head in her hair, a silver mess about the pillow and smelled it. The only had her hair straight around him, for she was a queen for him alone.

"And in the sights of gods and men!-" the High Septon started. It was usually a maester's role to call for the beginning of a tourney, but none would deny the appropriateness of it now. Everyone who was anyone were in attendance. And the stands were made of limestone and painted, while the lower classes got their own seating for the first time. King Rhaegar knew that tourneys brought joy to all, so of course it had to be magnificent.

  
Most wildly, were the elephants walking about the lands, draped in luxury velvet. The Volantene circuses were invited, and brought their whole parties, minus any slaves. Summer islanders bow-casters and craftsmen and women crowded the shops, selling their crossbows for several coins and coins of dragons. Some say Tyrion Lannister bought one, to the dismay of Tywin. Jaime might have been heir apparent, but Tyrion's growing fame made Jaime less desirable to the public. A tall dornish woman proclaiming herself an heir to Ser Duncan the Tall was hosting a puppet show and telling fortunes. And of course, lords upon lords were all throwing golden roses up at Margaery Tyrell and Sansa Stark, saying they would win the tourney for their hand in marriage.

  
Jon sat with Dany, who held his hand, with the rest of the royal family in the stands. Rhaenys sat near her mother and Jon next to his, while Dowager Queen Rhaella and the King Rhaegar sat in the middle. The king of course wore black and red clothing with a dragon emblazoned on it, while the Hand Jon Connington sat below him. Daenerys was wearing a particularly flowery dress, with many layers of silk, and Rhaenys wore red and clearly showed her pregnancy. Jon wore black, as usual, and Aegon wore his red princely garb and a blue cape, just to look different. Seeing Aegon's long hair, Jon thought to cut his own, until Dany hold him to keep it.

  
Tywin sat away from everyone, looking unhappy, while the other clans sat together.  
"So there's a boy, a whore, and a knight; they find their way to the three Sisters.." a short bearded man said from the bottom of the stands.

  
"Shut up, Baelish!" Lord Tarly yelled. The short man walked away unhappily.

  
Petyr Baelish, Jon knew, was a small time lord of the Fingers. After his embarrassing defeat at the hand of Brandon Stark, he turned to running brothels and getting places with his silver tongue. However, after being forced out of his financier position at the Eyrie by Lysa Tully, Petyr Baelish turned to the only other thing he could do: make witty quotes. He became a comedy writer and saw moderate success in Braavos, but his taste was hated by many a lord.

  
Olenna Tyrell continued whispering in Margaery's ear. No doubt to find the best bethrothal. Renly Baratheon sat with his elder brother, while Shireen stared up at Prince Aegon with awe.

  
Arya was sitting near Edric Baratheon, oddly, and Lady Catelyn stared daggers at Ashara Dayne who kept petting her sons back. No matter what she tried, Eddard Sand continued attending lordly events, while Ned Stark was present. Hoster Tully sat by his son and heir, old man Frey was left at the bottom of the stands. Everyone took a seat before him, no one wanted to him to see him near them. The consequences of being late, one could say.

  
As the septon finished, all quieted and the first match began. Today would start with one mock battles, while following days would consist of archery, jousting, and finally one-on-one battles.

  
The men were chosen from three different sides and chose a single maiden each to honor. Of course the lords of the Stormlands chose Shireen Baratheon, the Reach chose Margaery, while the Rivermen chose Sansa as the lady whose honor they fought for. The Rivermen lost quickly, but the Blackfish stayed fighting. Loras Dickon Tarly got a great strike from Ser Balon Swann, and at last Loras Tyrell beat them all. Of course, he named Sansa the lady he honored, much to the annoyance of Margaery, who stuck her tongue out at him.

  
It wasn't the exciting part yet, for their were yet no hedge or mystery knights. While the others loved the famous knights and lords, Jon preferred the unknown ones. They were men fighting to make a name, and many would do so. It is, after all, how Podrick Payne rose to prominence.

  
"This is dead!" one man said, "We need blood. Bring out the melee! The joust"  
The crowd roared in agreement, so the King stood and called for a beginning of the melee. Jon called on his father as he did.

  
"Father," Jon said, "What if we only allow the hedge and mystery knights to fight?"

  
"I agree, my love," Queen Lyanna said, "It brings out the best in people."

  
The king touched her shoulder and agreed.

  
"Then it shall be done," he said. Connington gave the order.

  
"I'll never understand your love for hedge knights, brother," Aegon said.

  
"It's meant to help lower folk rise through the ranks, Aegon," Rhaenys said.

  
"Still," the crown prince retorted, "there's no Ser Barriston the Bold among them."

  
"Shut up, Aegon," Rhaenys said, then she leaned over so only Aegon, Dany and Jon could hear, "My cousin is fighting among them. It would shock them all if a woman beat them."

  
Dany laughed as Queen Lyanna butted into their conversation.

  
"You can't be quiet when we're all sitting together," the northern queen whispered with a smile. "I wish Obara well."

  
Rhaenys, embarrassed, leaned back and touched her belly.

 

As the mystery knight tourney was fought, many fell by one knight with a spear. No one really cared much about the rules, as they were likely smallfolk. Indeed, the Knight of Oldtown Sands was beating everyone. Next to every next fell and admitted defeat, except for one who looked to be dead upon the first hit to his armour. By the time the tourney was nearly over, the knight stood and was about to take off their mask, when the once-thought-dead knight rose up and slashed them at the foot. The knight stood and slashed his enemy until it was clear a single more would end their life. It was a ploy, a trick, pretending to be dead. Everyone was either confused, laughing or yelling about how unfair it was.

  
"Knight, remove your helmet," the King called out.

  
The knight did so, revealing a man with dark hair and dark eyes.

  
"What is your name?" Rhaegar asked.

  
"Bronn," the Knight said, "Just Bronn."

  
"You are aware Ser Bronn that what you did was not knightly," the King said and many agreed.

  
"Well neither is letting a woman fight," Bronn said. Many gasped as a squire removed the face mask of Obara. "She was good, too good. What's a man to do if he sees that? Lose? No, I had to think. Let her take out everyone else for me."

  
Some murmured in agreement and Obara angrily threw her helmet at Bronn's face, giving him and bloody and broken nose. "Now that's a woman," he said, holding his nose. Obara was so angry she had to be dragged away.

  
"Well, thanks," Bronn said, "Guess their armour an coin are mine. But I expected something else for winning."

  
"I'll take him," Tyrion Lannister said, "A new castellan of my Household." Tyrion held a bag of coin in his hands. Clearly it was a bluff. Tyrion was one of the many people they considered to build their water systems, and he wasn't getting a household now. Nor could he leave.

  
"Jon," Dany whispered to him. "Our water."

  
"When would that be, Lord Tyrion?" Jon asked.

  
"Right away," Tyrion said.

  
_Whatever_.

  
Jon produced a larger bag of gold and through it down to Tyrion.

  
"Take him," Jon said, "Train him and make him work for us. You're not leaving here yet."

  
Tyrion smiled. He had gotten an even bigger advance to his pay, for work incomplete.

 

Jon and Dany were so used to each other's bodies, being apart, or just not touching, drove them mad. After the first tourney, Jon was more than happy to avoid everyone and spend time with his wife. While everyone was eating, they found a secluded part of the castle and she pulled down his breeches. They couldn't even make it to their bed.

  
Jon pulled up her dress and took her from behind. Daenerys had her hands on a column and moaned as he penetrated her.

  
"Fuck me, fuck me," she moaned.

  
"You have to quiet, love," Jon groaned as he got lost in her warmth.

  
"But I need you, I need you now," Dany moaned weakly. "I need it fast and quick."

  
"But I want you to feel so good baby," Jon said, feeling her pussy, "I want you to lose yourself."

  
Then Dany stopped. "Put it in my butt," she said.

  
"What?" Jon asked.

  
"Put it in my butt," Dany explained, "I'll cum so much faster." She looked at him desperately. "My love, can I please feel your cock in my butt?"

  
Immediately Jon did as she asked and took her arse. Daenerys was moaning like a beast and losing herself, as was Jon.

  
"Yes! Yes! Fuck my arse!" She yelled, "Fuck your auntie in the arse!"

  
"Oh gods!" was suddenly yelled from the side. Jon turned and panicked. It was Queen Elia... and his mother.

  
Lyanna looked horrified and Daenerys squealed and immediately ran away, likely to their tower. Jon stood awkwardly, and then retreated to his solar, red-faced.

  
After what felt like an hour he was deep in a drink of Dornish wine. He had to avoid them both forever now. He couldn't-

  
"Jon," he heard. It was his mother. Damn. He tried to get up when she stopped him. "It's ok, I'm not mad. Nothing you did was bad."

  
Jon was about to die.

  
Lyanna took a seat before her son. "It's ok" she said, "You're married. It's just - I know we haven't talked about this, but I thought you knew."

  
"Mum," Jon tried to say.

  
"It's Ok Jon!" Lyanna reaffirmed, touching her black hair nervously, "Just... Well... If that's really the problem... look, Jon, if you and Daenerys want to make a baby that's not the way to do it."

  
"Mother!" Jon yelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ill fix the grammar later
> 
> And please comment, or I'll starve. Figuratively. Please comment.


	4. Tourney Day Two

**Jon**

Jon was half-drunk on Dornish wine and still red-faced from the embarrassing conversation he had with his mother. To say that the Prince of Summerhall was flustered would be an understatement. Jon could only imagine what Daenerys was feeling right now. As he ascended the stairs on his way up to his room, Jon remained flustered.

He had to see his wife, who was no doubt as embarrassed as he. As Jon climbed on the winding stairs, he noticed through the narrow tower windows several of the smallfolk on the ground below, lighting oil lamps and scampering about the courtyard. Summertown was abuzz in the night, and it looked like everyone was preparing for the play. Jon finally reached his door, which was next to three hundred steps up, and he waited a moment. He took note of the red dragon sigil on the door, and he touched it. It was theirs, and it would always mean they were family. So he entered. There on the bed was Daenerys bending over and looking through dresses.

"Jon," she said, turning around.

"My love," Jon said, "what are you doing?"

"I have to pick a dress for the play," she said quickly. "Should I pick the white one or the pretty yellow one?"

Jon was confused. She was obviously avoiding the subject. "You still wish to go to the play?" Jon asked her.

"Aye," Dany responded, not even looking at him, "and I have to look cute. What should I pick?"

"Dany..." Jon said seriously, walking up to her.

"What?" She asked innocently.

Jon grabbed her arms and in less than a second picked her up and put her against his chest. She was really a doll in his arms. She looked up at him sadly with her bright violet eyes. "What happened, Dany?" Jon asked her.

Dany looked up at him and then looked down, ashamed. "My mother came to see me," she said, "she asked if I even wanted to have children if I didn't bed my husband properly."

Jon looked down at her sadly. His wife was too beautiful to be sad. "Elia told her, I imagine," Jon said, "she doesn't understand."

Daenerys looked up at her older nephew and husband and put her head against his chest. "Of course I want your child!" Dany said emotionally, "there's nothing I want more!" She sobbing against his chest. "I want to have your babies and carry them and see them grow. I want them to get in trouble and threaten to punish them but we never do because we love them. I-" And she cried more.

Jon consoled her and patted her back. "I know, my love," Jon whispered.

"Then why aren't I with child?" Dany cried some more. Jon held her small body and let her vent. She needed it.

"You will be," Jon promised. "We'll have many children to love and annoy us. I can already imagine telling them not to climb the towers."

Then Dany paused. "Gods!" She squeaked, "I had forgotten about the bridges. Where are they to sleep? We can't rightly put cribs in the other towers: they'll be children!"

Jon smiled and held her closer. She was the cutest thing in the realm. "Aye," Jon said, "we'll have to work that out."

Dany smiled equally at him, drying her eyes. Even covered in tears, her eyes were bright and alluring. "I love you," she said.

"I love you," Jon responded, moving them both to the bed. As they sat down, Jon and Dany held each other close. "Do you imagine we can look them in the eyes again?"

"Certainly not," Dany responded, "My mother could hardly say what we've done. Where were you?"

"Queen Lyanna wanted to speak to me," Jon said.

"Oh gods," Dany replied.

"Aye, um," Jon stuttered, "let's not talk about it."

Dany agreed and they kissed. Then started giggling about everything. "What do you imagine they thought?" Dany asked him.

"They're hardly older than us," Jon replied, "I'm just ashamed you didn't finish on my cock." Jon smiled perversely, and Daenerys did as well.

"I can't help it," Daenerys responded, stroking his arms, "I cum really fast with your cock in my arse. Even though I try not to give it to you so often."

Jon kissed her neck and she moaned. "You want to keep your arse from me," Jon said.

"Ugh," she groaned, "I try, to make it a reward, ya know, for when you make me happy. But I can't help it."

"We still need to finish from earlier," Jon whispered in her ear.

"Nope!" Dany said and immediately left his grip. She stood up and looked at her dresses. We need to go to the play. I'll not miss sit."

Jon wanted to complain but Dany smiled at him cheekily. And so he smiled knowingly. She had already planned for this. So Jon pointed to her long black dress. "Wear this," Jon ordered.

"Why?" Daenerys asked curiously.

"It's long and dark," Jon said, "And we'll be sitting in the back of our theatre. And I want enough cover when my head is between your legs."

Dany looked at him scandalously and quickly put on her dress.

 

**Dany**

"NYMERIA, NYMERIA, COME OFF YOUR SHIP, NYMERIA," Shouted the actor playing Mors Martell.

The stage was lit in dozens of oil lamps, and a grand tent was places over the courtyard. Smallfolk and high Lords alike watched the play put on by the Dornish Marshes company. Most smallfolk sat or stood near the actors while high Lords sat from a raised seating area. The tent covered everything from one of the mid-towers to the ends of two walls. And the top and farthest back the Prince and princess of Summherall were seated, while the rest of the Royal family sat apart from them.

Jon couldn't bear to look at his mother or Elia right now, but fortunately there was only darkness in the stands.

"MORS MARTELL, I AM PLEASED TO MEET YOU," an older woman yelled. She was a dark skinned Dornish woman. It fit. "I HAVE ESCAPED THE VALYRIAN FREEHOLD, THE HORRORS OF SOTHORYOS, AND NOW I ARRIVE HERE IN THE STRANGE LAND OF WESTEROS."

Someone needed to tell the actors not to yell, but it made sense, so everyone could hear them. Daenerys, however, couldn't hear a thing.

She bit her lip and held in a moan. Her legs were spread, but covered still, thanks to her long dress. She couldn't even close her legs if she's wanted to, due to Jon's head in the way. He was under her dress about to bring her to her peak. And he spread her legs father and farther.

"Fuck," Dany moaned. Jon was too good with his tongue. Suddenly his tongue was even deeper and she came. She couldn't help but moan a little.

"SHIT!" Dany screamed. She was in absolute pleasure, and Jon lapped after everyone of her waves. By the end, her legs were too heavy to move.

Jon peaked his head up and saw that no one was looking at them. Putting the audience in total darkness had been a good idea. Then he smiled at her cheekily.

"Shut up," Dany said, sweaty and smily. She had the best fucking time.

"I'm proud of my work," Jon replied.

"Just kiss me," Dany said, and Jon did so. She tasted herself on him, so she stuck her tongue farther into his mouth. Daenerys climbed into his lap as he sat down. When she finished kissing him, she laid on his chest. She smiled cutely as the crowd cheered. It seemed that Mors Martell had just allowed Nymeria and her people to stay in Dorne.

"Why do you think Mors allowed Nymeria to stay in Dorne?" Daenerys asked as her breath calmed.

"Mors wasn't the only to take a Rhoynar bride. Thousands of Dornishmen loved them," Jon said, to which Dany looked uncertain. Jon smiled at her. "Men would do anything to be around a beautiful woman."

After the play they managed to escape Rhaella and the Queens. Sam tried to wave Jon down but he couldn't. The same happened with Ned Stark and young Brandon.

"I've got to tell you about me sister," Bran tried to say.

"We'll deal with it tomorrow," Jon immediately replied.

He had Dany on his arm and they raced to their tower. Rhaegar got a glimpse of them but didn't look suspicious. They probably didn't tell him, fortunately. That left one thing left for the night.

"I believe I can get child tonight," Dany moaned as they kissed furiously. She was on her tip toes.

"Then let's, my little aunt," Jon said. He picked her up and Dany pushed him away slightly.

"I'm serious, My love," Dany sighed, looking up at her husband, "Tonight. I think we need to do it again."

"It?" Jon asked. "You don't need to ask for se-"

"No, Jon," Dany said, touching his lips with her finger, "I mean it. I don't care about the consequences. Not now." She looked at him seriously, tellingly.

Then Jon understood. He didn't need to ask again. He captured her mouth with his own and began undressing her, pressing her small body down with his larger one.

Jon knew what she meant by it. It was just after their marriage; they were literally fucking whenever they found a new surface to fuck on. They had an extreme vigor, and Dany knew they could go on for hours. So she suggested they cum as many times as possible and not stop until they passed out. It was a serious proposal: neither of them could rest or stop trying to cum, even if their partner had already fallen asleep. What followed that night were hours of tongues and hips crashing and the sound of skin smacking skin. Dany had passed out from her eleventh peak and Jon fucked her passed out body for a few minutes before collapsing on top of her.

As ambitious as the idea was, it was not as pleasurable as either of them expected. In the morning, they felt gross and had bruises everywhere.

Now they were serious about getting Daenerys pregnant at all cost. Jon picked her up and ripped her dress off. Daenerys looked offended until she jumped on him. They were going to fuck all night.

 

Jon

It was a bad idea. In the morning, Jon was covered in stratches and his cock was sore. Their new mattress had come undone and feathers covered the ground. Dany was in worse shape.

"My pussy hurts! My pussy hurts!" Dany moaned as she cupped her genitals and bit her bottom lip. It would almost be attentive to have the petite silver-haired girl in such a position, but Jon knew to help his wife. He got a glass of water, despite how much his thighs cramped, and gave it to her.

She held her naked body as she drank and calmed down, still holding her womanhood.

"Fuck," Daenerys started, "I don't remember it being that bad."

"I don't think you should try and walk again," Jon said.

"YA THINK?!" Daenerys yelled. Jon looked unhappy and Dany became guilty. "I'm sorry." She leaned into his chest. "I just forget how much my brother's son can absolutely wreck my cunt."

Jon began rubbing her back. "Do you think I'll have a child?"

"I know you will," Jon said.

 

Jon let her sleep, and recover, in bed for the day. He simply had to say the princess was under the weather.

"Well that's too bad," Sam explained, as he and Jon strolled about Sam's office, "She'll miss the jousts. And I know Gilly was promised an audience with the Queen."

"Which one?" Jon asked.

"Your mother, I believe," Sam explained, "She wanted to commission a party to head North of the Wall. To take care of some unsavory individuals."

"It's not the realm's jurisdiction, you know" Jon said.

"Aye. Aye," Sam said, "But there yet enough reason for it." Sam walked to his ravenry and attached some messages to a bird's foot. "And Oldtown isn't permitting scribes to travel here. I fear Princess Daenerys' dream of a library will end with Marwyn's collection."

"Is that so?" Jon asked.

"The maesters aren't the kindest lot," Sam said as she walked back to his desk.

"I wonder if I could do anything about that," Jon said.

Sam smiled. "A Prince of the blood at the Citadel? They'd kill for it," Sam joked. "Some would even test if you had dragon blood. They wonder if you might have powers."

Jon smirked at his friend. "You remember the North," he said.

"Aye," Sam responded, "the Ironborn learned a lot then. It's a shame the Swimming Bear isn't here."

"He's enjoying his wife," Jon explained.

It was after his travel up North. Another skirmish with Bear island and the iron islands occurred, with a young Asha Greyjoy in command. She wanted to rebuild the Ironborn into what they once were, without her brother's permission.

Jon and Sam arrived, hoping to end the conflict and gain recognition. They convinced the Ironborn, after much tension, to have a fair duel with House Mormont. Asha agreed tackling Ser Jorah, until the Bear man fought and held her down. Ever since, they've been married. Even after four kids, Asha was still threatening to betray him and take over. How sweet.

"Not all conflicts can be ended so," Jon said, "But I believe I'll visit. For my wife. It'll be a gift."

Sam nodded.

"And you, my friend?" Jon asked.

"Oh yes," Sam started, "Father is less than pleased with Gilly, but my son looks like him, which he prefers. I'd ask if I might be around you more often, when he's close. I'd prefer him to see me with a Royal crowd."

Jon smiled. "I think I'll have my father speak of you to him," Jon said.

Sam was floored. "Thank you, Jon" he said. And gave him a too-tight hug.

 

The tourney was about to begin. Jon was left inside the palace Halls, after seeing to Dany again. The stained glass around him glowed brilliantly. Jon wondered if more smallfolk would enjoy the wonders of Summerhall, if they were actually allowed in.

"Jon," the Prince heard as he walked to the tourney. It was Arya. He looked down at the young, short girl. She did look like his mother. She wore a commoner's dress and her hair in braids.

"I've wondered where you've been," Jon replied.

"Where's Dany?" She asked.

Of course Arya was allowed such indiscretions.

"In bed, ill, you'll see her soon," Jon said.

"Aye," Arya said lowly, "Can I use Papercut!"

Jon paused. "For what?" He asked.

"I wish to fight in the tourney!" Arya replied.

"Did your mother say you could?" Jon asked.

"Oh 'ha ha, you're hilarious'" Arya said. "Seriously. Please."

"Ser Arthur Dayne is jousting," Jon said, "If you can get me his sword to replace mine, then yes you can."

Arya set off immediately. She would never relieve the Sword of the Morning of his sword. Unless she was the famous Laughing Knight But Five-Foot-Tall. Jon almost shaked his head at his cousin's brashness.

"Ser, Your Grace!" Jon heard, this time from a boy. It was Bran. No one wanted him to walk to the tourney it seemed. "Bran. Talk to me, but I must get to my seat."

As they walked, Bran spoke. "I saw them kissing. You have to do something."

"Bran," Jon said, "What people do privately isn't your concern."

"But-"

"No, now help Robb with his armour. He'll need you," Jon said.

Bran pouted and walked away. That left the Prince alone again. He exited the halls and was escorted by the Kingsguard to his seat.

The Royal family was there, with Aegon continuously annoying his wife with his dumb smiles and jokes. Rhaegar spoke with Lyanna and Elia. And Queen Rhaella looked at him. Jon could barely breathe.

Oh. Right...

"Sit, Jon," there Dowager Queen said, motioning him over. Jon obeyed and sat down near her. "Isn't it a lovely day?"

"Aye. It is," Jon replied. There was not a cloud in sight, and all the high lords and ladies were looking top notch. The Targaryen three-headed dragon sigil was all over the walls and on poles and even on the tourney grounds. Red and black were the colors of the day.

"There's Tywin Lannister over there," Rhaella said, "Grumpy as can be."

The old man was indeed sitting lower than them, clearly judging his son who was about to joust.

"You know he and I once had a thing together," she said.

"Really?" Jon asked.

"Aye," the Queen said. And old Olenna over there. She pointed to the woman who had a head-piece on, wearing proudly the Tyrell green colors. "She was the most beautiful woman in the realm when I was a child. Her granddaughter can hardly compare." Margaery Tyrell say near Edrick Barantheon, laughing and flirting. She was beautiful, if a bit air-headed.

"What a silly thing women do," Rhaella said, "Pretending to be ignorant to get the attention of a man. Look there: Arthur Dayne is about to combat his protege. The only man to leave the Kingsguard." Ser Dayne got on his white horse, his white armour shining.

"And his cousin down there is chatting with your Uncle Eddard," Rhaella said. Indeed that was happening.

"I'm curious grandmother," Jon started, "Why are you telling me these things."

"Because I know they're fucking," the Dowager Queen said. Jon couldn't help but gasped. His proper grandmother...

"I wasn't born yesterday," she said, "I'm aware when two people are fucking, more than most. Kingslanding teaches you these tricks."

Jon was silent.

"So when I say I know what you and my daughter do," the Queen said, "don't assume I am surprised or shocked. Or that I'll be offended."

Jon wanted to get out of there. But then Rhaella grabbed his shoulder. "Just know, my dear, dear grandson, I want grandchildren. And I can ask more politely."

Jon was cornered. But he managed to say "Aye."

Jon looked back to the stands uncomfortably. His mother looked his him awkwardly and looked away while Elia mouthed "it's ok."

Aegon then turned around and smiled cheekily, before Rhaenys slapped his shoulder.

"Don't even start," she said.

Gods, they all know.

Jon didn't want to even look at his father, so he quickly tried to leave the stands. He got up and walked down the steps.

"Jon," he heard whispered. He turned and saw Arya. "I got it."

There in her hands was his mentor's sword.

Fuck.

"Where's my sword!?" Jon heard. It was from the field. Ser Arthur was missing Dawn.

"Arya," Jon said. "Have you gone mad?"

"I did what you said," she pouted.

"Thief!" A man called out, "There's a thief!"

Many other Lords started saying the same and the King stood up. None could touch the Kingsguard.

"Worry not, my lords. We shall-" Rhaegar started.

"Father!" Jon said, taking Arthur's sword and bringing it to the King.

Rhaegar looked at the sword suspiciously. Then held it.

"Gods, Jon, I leave you South for a year and you lose all morals," the King scoffed. "Ok. Everyone calm down!"

Jon couldn't help but wonder what his father meant.

 

**Arya**

Being punished was never fun. It was one of the reasons living with Jon was better than with her mother. Now she was sitting with her family, all except for Robb and Bran. Arya intended to prove to a stupid bull that she could fight in a tourney. With a Valyrian sword, she might have beat them.

The man in question strolled up to the tourney ground. He thought he was so great just because he was strong, tall and handsome. Bran caught them kissing, which was terrible enough. But now he would think her a defenseless maid on top of that.

"There he is," Aegon Targaryen said, strolling by Arya. "Our boy is prepared to defend his family's name."

"Prince Aegon," Arya said.

"You are my good-sister," he said, "Call me Egg."

"Ew," Arya replied.

"Rhae hates it too," Aegon said, sitting by Arya.

"My Prince," Catelyn said. "We are glad to have you join us."

"A pleasure, my lady," Aegon said, "kissing her hand."

Arya rolled her eyes. Cat turned to her father, and then started angrily at Ashara Dayne. Arya theorized that Ashara was too pretty and her mother hated that. It would fit her vindictive personality.

"I was surprised when you followed Eddard Dayne last night," Aegon whispered, "I thought your mother wouldn't allow it."

Of course Perfect Lady Catelyn didn't want her daughter happy or talking to boys. Eddard Dayne mounted his steed on the field and removed his helmet. He was handsome. Arya couldn't deny it. Especially with the purple eyes.

"Aye, he even looks like your dad," Aegon said.

"Huh?" Arya replied.

"Well I imagine you always wanted to meet your half-brother," Aegon said, "Even despite Lady Cat's desire. And damn if he doesn't look like Ned Stark."

Arya suddenly felt her world cave in and everything become dark. Panicked, she looked back at the young Knight.

No, he looks like Ashara Dayne. Not my dad. He's.....

My mother hates Lady Ashara.

Arya looked back at the Knight and imagined him with grey eyes. Then she truly panicked.

"Arya," Sansa said, taking herself her attention from the tourney. "Do you know that boy?


	5. Tourney Day Two - Part 2

**Jon**

Summerhall was a palace comparable to the Red Keep and the New Castle, but it was also the newest castle on the map of Westeros. The old Summerhall, the one that burned in wildfire and took Aegon the Fifth and his closest family, had to be partly demolished in order for decades of rubble and ash to be cleared away. Rhaegar the First, Rhaegar the Wise and Good, and to the Faith, Rhaegar the Polygamist, had made it his crowning achievement. It was in the early year of his reign, in which he undid the unfair and corrupt policies of his father, that Rhaegar employed a half-Qohori architect for the realm. An expert on ancient Valyrian structures and designs, the architect created the first raised walkways in King's Landing. Gone were the dusty, sandy paths from before, and after a few leaned paths were constructed, waste poured into the Narrow Sea, rather than in the city. The Red Keep at last required no flowers or perfumes to combat the smell of the city. Immediately after Rhaegar instructed his architect to continue his wizarding ways and rebuild the palace he never knew.

Freed from the restrictions of any living communities (as King's Landing had), the Qohori man deemed the palace one that would be worthy of the dragonlords of old. It took twelve years to build, with the first three spent demolishing what had broken and burned. The required funds for the project grew considerably, but the kingdom was wealthy under Rhaegar and his Master of Coin, Willas Tyrell. Limestone was certainly expensive, and moreso when the architect demanded every structure and tower be made of it. On top of that, Black Stone, a greasy hard material from the far ends of the Bone Mountains of Essos, was made for the palace walls.

Daenerys, upon learning of her bethrothal to Jon, personally requested Dragon Sphinxes be dotted across the palace and walls. Upon arriving at the palace a year ago, she also had the fledgling Summertown and the palace walls littered with Targaryen sigils, the red three-headed dragon. On the tallest tower, she had made large dragon in black stone. Perhaps inspired, many of the younger smallfolk took to painting dragons on their homes and stores. Daenerys loved them so much, she personally talked to some of these grafitti artists and offered a gold dragon for every cluster of homes and shops covered in dragons, and she even provided them with gold, red and black paint to do so. Indeed, Summertown in its early days was bustling with life and joy. The name Targaryen was strong once again. In fact, the many associations with dragons caused some to call the town, "the city of a thousand dragons."

Daenerys worked personally with the architect to continue his work, ever making Summerhall grander. Apartments and large halls filled the palace, as did baths and dining halls. Daenerys personally chose  the vases, dragon scultures, stained window finishings, and the blood red, dark brown, black and pink colors which colored the halls. Marble floors were placed about, in order to match the Red Keep. In her and Jon's studies were small libraries of dark brown wood, while many of the guest apartments had a mix of blood-red and white marble floors. Much of the palace walls wefe of a pink and beige. In his genius, Lord Tyrion devised a method to pump water all throughout the palace and even its highest towers. One of these included a garden area with a fountain at it's center, entirely hidden in the center of the palace, near its center courtyard. Secretly, Daenerys hid her dragon eggs under the fountain. Although there remained only wooden bridges connecting the towers, the architect intended to one day replace them with large concrete walkways.

The palace itself was situated within encompassing black walls. The palace rose half a tall as the Red Keep, and several cylindrical and rectangular towers jutted out from the palace. At its center was a courtyard for the friends and family of the Targaryens. This was where Jon oftened practiced with Fair Maiden and trained with his guards. The royals lived in the towers and came down into to hold court in the main throne room, for work in their grand solars, to meet in the center courtyard or gardens, and to descend from their ivory towers to get to know their people down below.

Daenerys and Jon often did so, in order to gain more talent in their halls and on their walls. It was amazing, how many capable hands could be found among the smallfolk. The brightly painted homes and shops within and around Summerhall were bustling with life, and intelligent traders, seeing the benefits of being under Royal protection, brought wealth and trade to the kingdom.

Podrick Payne, whom Jon knighted at the last tourney at Lannisport, would soon join their city guard after adventuring with his squire, Edrick Dayne. Lady Brienne of Tarth, a good friend of Dany's, was continually asked to be head of their guard. But she always refused. Several of the former slaves Lord Davos saved in the sea found homes in their land, including several wrestlers, pit-fighters and pleasure slaves. Their main jailor was a large man with thousands of scars, and Jon still couldn't see what Daenerys saw in him. One of the former Astapori courtesans saw herself as head of her own brothel, one which Daenerys only permitted because a woman was in charge. The proprietor of the establishment was a smart woman, even despite her preferred title of Queen Whore. Lord Davos for his efforts was offered great gifts of land and titles at Summerhall, but he refused and remained in service to Stannis.

Thus the palace was among the grandest in Westeros, but for the Princess and Prince of Summerhall, it was the perfect place to raise their child.

"Haha, put me down!" Dany laughed as Jon picked her up in their room. She was wearing one of her purple dresses, having recovered from earlier. They were laughing and smiling, and the brightness of day shone through their window.

Daenerys smiled up at him, awkwardly trying to find footing in her raised position. Slowly Jon put her down, and they looked deeply in each other's eyes. They stopped smiling, but instead looked with wonder and awe, Dany touched his shoulder and Jon touched her cheek with his fingers. He traced along her lip, and the two lovers experienced the truest intimacy they could ever have.

"Jon," Daenerys said, "do you remember when we were ten? I said I wanted to marry you."

"Aye," Jon responded, "I put a crown of flowers of your head, and we kissed in the gardens." He was close to bursting from the love he felt in his heart.

Dany chuckled. "They were rose vines," she said.

"And I picked off every thorn," Jon said lovingly. She ran his hands through her straight silver hair. It was soft and straight only for him.

Daenerys kissed him. Her small lips fell into his and Jon squeezed her butt. He felt her smile.

As they separated, Jon saw his petite wife touch his shirt.

"Remove this dress, Jon," she spoke, "We shouldn't be clothed while we're alone. Ever."

Jon happily reached down and undid the ties in her dress, and he yanked down it down. He stared as he started seeing her neck, her perky tits, and lithe stomach. Daenerys removed his shirt, and Jon knelt so she could pull it over his head.

"Is it bad that I like being your little wife?" Daenerys wondered.

"What do you mean?" Jon said as he felt up her boobs.

"I like being so much smaller than you," she said, "I like your big hands on my body. I like when you tell me what to do and what position to be in. I like when you throw me around just to get a better position to fuck me. I like being your tiny wittle fuck doll," she said in a baby voice.

Jon immediately felt himself get harder.

"I also like that my hands are too small to fit around your cock," she whispered. She knew exactly what she was doing, and it was working. Jon pulled her dress all the way down. He could at last see her cunt, with its patch of glistening silver. Unconsciously, he licked his lips.

Dany smiled evilly. "Is that bad?" She asked.

"What?" Jon responded, distracted.

Dany chuckled. "I get really wet when I pretend I'm a defenseless maid," she said. "I'm too weak and small to defend myself. And my attacker: you," she touched his face, "is so keen on fucking his little prize, me, until she's broken, and leaking his seed everywhere."

Jon was rock hard. And she knew it.

"I can't help but feel guilty having such fantasies," Daenerys explained innocently.

She got to her knees and removed his trousers and smallclothes. His length pointed right at her. Daenerys got up and took his hand. And Jon finally helped her step out of her dress.

"I like those fantasies," Jon whispered as he felt up her stomach. Dany had a glassy-eyed smile. "Turn around," he ordered.

She did so, and Jon knelt before her. Though she was small, she had a bountiful booty for her size, and he was all too happy to kiss it. As he made out with her backside, Dany chuckled. At last he reached under and touched her cunt, and she moaned. Jon rose up and kissed her.

"You're so sweet," she moaned. They made out there, feeling each other. She grabbed his cock and stroked it, and his hands were full with her arse. Then she stopped suddenly.

"Jon, am I being a proper wife?" she asked seriously.

"Proper? What do you mean?" Jon asked.

"Would the Faith say I was treating my husband right?" She asked seriously.

Then he got it. It was another game of theirs. When they first married at the great Sept of Baelor, the high septon was so overwhelming religious and annoying they couldn't help but make fun of it all. Neither of them cared for the Seven, but it made them laugh how unfair the religion intentionally made women the lower class. Thus it became fun to mock it.

"Aye, you're not being a proper wife," Jon said in jest.

Daenerys smiled before continuing the charade. "You're right," she agreed, "I mean, where do I find the right to stand without permission?" She got to her knees, and looked at him. "And a proper wife should beg to touch your cock. It is a woman's job to drain her husband's balls, after all."

Jon was cracking up and trying not to chuckle. "Aye, beg to gag on my cock, little wife," he ordered. "The Faith commands it."

"Please, Lord husband," she said, "May I please touch your beautiful manhood?" Jon nodded and she began stroking his cock. "Your cock is so wonderful, my husband. It would not be proper to keep it outside of me. The Faith says that a woman must satisfy her husband whenever he wishes. I don't want to be sinful so... Can you please fuck my face? Just mercilessly fuck my mouth and finish on my face? The Faith does consider a face full of cum a proper look for a wife, doesn't it?"

Jon happily grabbed her hair and thrust his cock into her throat. He worked his hand until he had a perfect amount of leverage, then he humped her face. Dany was such a expert with her mouth that her only felt her tongue and throat. It was almost exactly like fucking her cunt.

He came quickly and finished on her willing pretty face. She remained on her knees and kissed his cock.

"We're so dedicated to the Faith, aren't we?" She jiped. His seed was present on her cheeks and forehead, and she looked so cute and innocent. Jon laughed at her joke. Dany rose up to walk to her end table. She wiped her face while Jon sat on their bed. Jon stared at her bottom and sighed in love and happiness.

"Arse," Jon affirmed, "I definitely love to arse."

Dany turned around. "Not tits anymore?" She said, showing them. "What happened?" She asked innocently.

"I simply want to kiss your arse again, right now," he said.

"What have my tits done?" Dany asked. "Is it because it's hard to fuck them?"

"No, I-" Jon tried to say.

"No I get it," Dany said. "You don't appreciate my tits enough. That's it. Well you'll be getting them as much as possible now." She got serious. "We're changing our position in bed. I want you to lay on my boobs while you sleep. And you have to cum on my tits more. I'll see you appreciate them."

Jon smiled. "In a few months, it'll be easy to fuck them," he said.

Dany came to realize what he said and blushed happily. "True," she agreed, "but still, my tits are your main priority from now on."

"They are, my love," Jon stated.

As Daenerys finished cleaning her face, Jon leaned back in bed. He soon found his wife in his arms, and a soft comforter over their bodies.

"I can’t wait till I have your child, nephew," she kissed him. Then she giggled. "So are you having a child or a cousin?"

Jon laughed awkwardly. Their familial connection was always a factor, one that they never forgot. "I'll say it's my son or daughter," Jon responded. "It was odd earlier, my grandmother asking me to make more grandchildren."

Dany chuckled. "Do you think my king brother is looking forward to having nieces and nephews?"

"I thought he wanted grandchildren," Jon responded, in false surprise. A large part of them loved that they were related. It felt right. Natural. They were dragons after all.

They laughed together. Jon touched her belly and kissed it.

"I can't wait until you’re full with child," Jon said.

“Hmm, I’ve always thought words of a woman being "glowing" when she's pregnant were false," she said, "But Rhaenys is positively gorgeous. If I can look half as good as her-"

"My love," Jon said, "I'll never take my hands off of you. My aunt will look so beautiful with a full belly."

Dany smiled. "You know, I've wondered what life would have been like if I was born earlier."

"You would have married my father," Jon affirmed.

"Mayhaps," Daenerys said, "but always imagined myself waiting for you. I'd be your loving aunt and give you the best gifts. I always thought that I would ask Rhaegar if you could have lived with me at Dragonstone. I'd teach you to be a good lover. I've touched myself thinking about it. I'd be a woman of thirty, and you would be of ten-and-two, licking my cunt like a dutiful nephew. We'd marry when you were ten-and-four and then start our family."

"Reminds me of Rhaenyra and Daemon," Jon said.

"Permit me my fantasies, love," Dany said before kissing him. "What should we name him?"

"You don't believe it's a girl?" Jon asked.

"I believe I’ll have a boy first," she said, "but let us consider the possibility of both."

"I like Aemon, like our Uncle at the Watch," Jon said, "or Aeron, Maekar."

"I like Aemon," Daenerys said, "and Rhaegar is good too."

Jon chuckled. "Not Aegon?"

"Ha," she responded, "I know your brother. I certainly don't want my child to be like him."

"For a girl then, I like Alyssane, or Falia."

"A smallfolk name?" Dany asked.

"I heard it once, on a trip to the Reach," Jon said, "A beautiful girl had the name."

Dany looked jealous until he touched her. "Calm down," he said.

"What about Shiera?" Daenerys asked.

"The temptress of Aegor and the Bloodraven?' Jon replied.

"A beautiful woman who was independent and well versed in magic," Dany explained.

Jon thought for a moment. "Shiera would be good," he agreed.

Daenerys smiled and held him close. "Whatever the name," she said, "I'll love them. Besides, we'll use all our names soon enough."

"You expect to be pregnant more than once?" Jon asked.

"Aye." She replied. " I have no reason to stop after one."

"How many do you want to have, my sweet wife?" Jon asked as he curled into her.

Dany put her hand to her chin, thinking. "Six," she said, "or eight."

 

**Tyrion**

The Imp of Casterly Rock was doing better than he had in years. He was to stay in the fabulous City of A Thousand Dragons and be pampered as he installed a water system for the whole town. His work on the palace of Summerhall specifically had been so praised that the Royal family had to wait on his call. He was indispensable. Still, bringing water to the Dornish mountains was itself an honorable goal for him. His wife in Lannisport also wrote of how Ser Podrick assisted in ridding the land of bandits, and he had a new bodyguard in that of Bronn. To top it off, his whore sister had to beg his help in legitimizing young Tommen Hill.

As if things couldn't get any better, he just won a bet against Mace Tyrell.

"Madness! Unfair! I call it unfair!" Mace yelled after Loras Tyrell fell in the joust.

He clearly thought his boy would win. But it was foolish to combat his brother Jaime. A very unhappy Mace threw a bag of coins at Tyrion's face.

Tyrion took in a breath of fresh air. Situated right outside Summerhall, the tourney was in the grassy field on of the Stormlands, near the arid mountains. It was a perfect location, and he saw about the field rows and rows of wooden rails for tourneys, and hundreds of smallfolk standing nearby. Tents of poorer knights could be seen a bit farther off, while blacksmiths had recently strung up shops near the battle grounds for the tourney. Groups of smallfolk sat and stood around the field, playing and mingling. And no doubt acting as an annoying to any Knight who tried to walk through them.

"Your brother's quite the fighter," Bronn said, as he sat by him in the stands.

"Only to a point," Tyrion said, "Just watch this upcoming challenge."

And like clockwork, Ser Barristan Selmy beat Jaime, and Tyrion won even more gold. The battle between the old man and Ser Arthur Dayne was harder to guess, and indeed the loftiest bet he made. But Ser Barristan wasn't called the bold without reason.

As he collected his winnings, Tyrion noticed how unhappily his father watched the matches. It was almost as bad as when Tyrion married his wife. The Frowning Lion was left without his Royal invitation, and so was forced to sit by his daughter who had birthed bastards.

"Now that boy's going to die," Bronn suddenly said.

Indeed, there was Tommen Hill readying a horse and armour. Whether Cersei was mad or if she didn't know, Tyrion couldn't say. Then his question was answered when Cersei ran from the stands to the field, screaming "my baby!" She took Tommen from the field, and the boy would certainly never live it down.

Tyrion chuckled and left the tourney, hoping to avoid the crowd that would wonder the streets come nightfall. As he strolled the streets of Summertown, his eyes wondered about the infinitely vast graffiti of dragons on every shop wall, every stable and inn.

He approached the main wall of Summerhall, guarded by ten men in gold and grey cloaks. Waving them away, he entered the keep intent on storing his coin in the safe in his apartment there. Alone in the keep, Tyrion heard only silence. That was until he heard a noticeably female voice. He walked curiously to the source of the voice and stood shocked, as he witnessed the youngest Lady Stark half-disrobed and an older boy holding her against a wall. He couldn’t help but notice how _similar_ they looked.

“Tyrion!” Arya yelped, upon realizing that the Imp stood before her. Her companion stopped kissing her neck and removed his hand from wherever it had been.

“Lady Stark,” Tyrion said, getting over his shocked, “I, uh,” and then he laughed, “I’ll keep this between us.”

And Tyrion walked away and Arya whined about being caught. Tyrion really couldn’t believe they were doing it in the open halls, simply because they thought everyone was at the tourney.

_Who would be dumb enough to get caught like that?_


	6. Let's Take A Trip

**Jon**

The tourney was nearly over. Squires were knighted, men found glory, and women were honored. The royal family was in attendance, and it all seemed fitting. The red dragon banner across the meadows was matched by the endless graffiti of dragons across every shop and stall of Summertown.

It was said that the legendary young knight, Podrick Payne, had delighted the realm with a surprise visit, winning a joust as a mystery knight, known as the Knight of the Red Giant, before crowning a little peasant girl the Queen of Love and Beauty, and then riding out into the sunset, without needing any of the glory. Arya Stark had caused more than a raucous, being the second girl to take to the field and try to fight. She was stopped in her attempt by her mother but allowed to compete in the archery competition. She won, to her mother’s surprise. Stannis Baratheon had left early to attend his castle.

Tyrion Lannister had the greatest success at the tourney however, winning most of his bets, against the Lord Bolton, Baelish, Garlan Tyrell, and even a representative from the Iron Bank, who had been sent to watch over a loan conducted by the Targaryens of Summerhall.

“Mayhaps I should just remain here at Summerhall,” Rhaella said, upset.

Everyone at the breakfast table looked at her like she had lost her mind. Lyanna, Elia, Aegon, and Rhaenys stopped eating and looked at Jon and Dany.

That was  _not_ going to happen.

“Um, grandmother,” Jon said, “I believe-“

“Mother!” Dany said, like her mother was deliberately trying to ruin her life, “Jon and I are married. You can’t stay here.

“Nonsense-“ Rhaella tried to say.

“Good-mother,” Lyanna said, walking in front of them, “I believe they have a point.”

“I want a grandchild,” Rhaella said, defending herself, “And I expected my daughter to birth a prince or princess several moons ago.”

“We all did,” Aegon chuckled, before Rhaenys grimaced at him. Aegon pretended he didn’t say anything.

“Mother,” Dany said, “Jon and I lived in the Red Keep for years without any privacy; now that we have it we’re not going to give that up.”

“We should all just-“ Elia tried to intervene.

“Exactly,” Rhaella replied, “I expected you to already be pregnant by now. So if you won’t do it on your own then I’m just going to have to supervise.”

“Oh gods,” Jon said and put his head in his hands.

Daenerys rightly squealed and blushed.

“Mother, no!” Daenerys said.

Elia and Lyanna themselves had to put a stop to this.

“Good-mother,” Elia said, “Love is complicated, and it should remain personal.”

“Give them time,” Lyanna said, putting her hand on Rhaella’s hand.

Rhaella calmed, but she was still slightly upset. “Fine,” she said, “But if Rhaenys’ child is the only one I’m holding at the end of the year then I’m moving down here.”

That was somewhat better. However, both Jon and Daenerys remained embarrassed. Aegon laughed at his brother, and Rhaenys decided to change the topic of conversation.

“We’ve decided on the name for our child,” Rhaenys said, piquing everyone’s interest.

“What have you in mind, daughter?” Elia asked.

“We’re still debating,” Aegon said, putting his hand on her own.

Rhaenys looked at him menacingly. “We’ve decided,” she corrected him.

Aegon simply rolled his eyes. Rhaenys, however, couldn’t stay at him and she smiled.

“We’ve thought of Alaena for a girl, and Jaeherys for a boy,” Rhaenys beamed.

“And if you have twins?” Jon asked.

“Gods help us then,” Aegon said, touching his wife’s belly. Rhaenys leaned into her husband’s embrace and breathed in deeply. Despite how often she was annoyed with him, it was clear that they loved each other deeply.

“I believe that is enough for today,” she said, “Jon and Aegon have much to attend to with the King, I do believe. Dany, come with me, I still haven’t gotten a tour.”

Immediately everyone followed her orders, slowly shifted out of the room. As everyone was leaving, Lyanna simply walked up to Daenerys. Uncertain of what to except, Daenerys received a kiss on her head. Lyanna touched her hair.

“You’ve treated my son well, good-sister,” Lyanna said, a smile on her face. “I shall pray to Old Gods that you shall have a child and that it may be strong and grow honorable and wise.”

“Thank you, good-mother,” Daenerys beamed.

“Now don’t let me catch you engaging in… you know, again,” Lyanna deadpanned, before leaving Daenerys blushing and cringing.

As soon as she left, Dany frowned like an angry little girl. She soon found herself in Rhaenys’ arms.

“Ugh,” she moaned, “They’ll never let me live this down. And my mother is always doing this. She’s even worse than when we were kids.”

Rhaenys laughed. “Nope,” she said, “Now you must take me to the courtyard.”

“Oh, you want a tour,” Dany said, smiling, “I can give you a tour.”

Daenerys grabbed her hand, pulling her along into the castle of Summerhall. She might not be the easiest to speak to when it came to romantic advice or relationships, but she certainly knew all the details of household.

Dany eagerly showed Rhaenys the lower quarters of the palace and helped her walk up to some of the higher levels to get a great view of the courtyards. She explained that it was not out of any self-obsession but a true love for her culture and family that led her to install dragon sculptures around every corner. She even pointed out that all the door-handles and chair legs were dragon heads.

As the two princesses walked about the palace, they eventually stumbled on two of Dany’s favorite areas on the lower floors. Rhaenys immediately stopped as she saw Daenerys open a door guarded by seven men.

“Is this what I think it is?” she asked.

Daenerys turned around. “Yes, it is,” she said, opening the room. On the inside were thousands of dresses in wondrous colors and materials.

“Dany!” Rhaenys said, recognizing many of the gowns, “I knew you raided the Queen’s ballroom.”

“Rhae, they had dozens of pieces from all points in time, just gathering dust,” Daenerys said, walking over to a particular red and black dress, “Besides, I never got my going away present.”

“But they belong to the queens,” Rhae explained.

“I only took the important ones, nothing they would wear,” Daenerys explained, before she started removing her clothing.

“Why would you?” Rhae asked, still surprised.

As Daenerys finished undressing, she grabbed the black dress and put it on, and then turned around for Rhaenys to see her.

“Who do I look like?” she asked.

Rhaenys stopped and thought, noticing the strong Targaryen coloring and old style of the dress. Then she realized what it was.

“That’s Rhaenyra’s dress!” she said.

Dany laughed. “Exactly. The very same that divided the Greens and the Blacks. The beginning of the Dance,” Daenerys explained, before twirling around, “Rhaenyra was a little taller than I, though.”

“You’re mad,” Rhae said, half serious.

“I just like history,” Dany explained, “I figured I could keep these safe and hidden. If you like you may wear Queen Alicent’s; it is from when she was pregnant.”

“I would prefer to avoid that imagery,” Rhaenys explained. “I do believe I have seen enough of your treasure trove; where might I rest?”

“I know the perfect place, though you must keep it a secret,” Daenerys said, grabbing Rhaenys’ hand again and leading her away.

“Sometimes you’re a little much, good-sister,” Rhaenys said.

 

“This, however, is a good surprise,” Rhaenys completed her thought and laid back.

Daenerys only chuckled and followed her motion. They were both immediately under the first floor, in a dimly lit bath under Summerhall. It was a massive pool in fact, with granite floors and stained-glass windows. The water was heated to a simmer, and Rhaenys and Daenerys both laid back naked in the bath, their hair dancing along their breasts in the water.

“And you intended to hide this?” Rhaenys asked.

“Well yes,” Dany replied, “Not only is it unnecessarily grandiose for land with water shortages, but it is incomplete. The filtering system and much more must be completed.”

“Have you told Jon?” Rhaenys asked.

Dany looked a little uncomfortable. “He’s been a little upset every time I use our coin without his knowledge,” she said, “You know men, they leave us in charge of their households but still want to be involved in decisions.”

Rhaenys only laughed.

“Besides,” Dany added, “If I had him in here, it would be a mess to clean, and we don’t have the resources to do that every time.”

“You mean he’s going to want to fuck you in here, and you’d have to drain it all out, which you simply can’t afford,” Rhaenys smirked.

“I know my husband,” Dany said, sighing. “Tell me, sister, how is Aegon? My mother?”

“I prefer aunt to sister,” Rhaenys teased, “He is himself, which is all I can ask for. He misses you two. Queen Rhaella has been a doting bitch, but I love her for it.”

“You’re birthing the heir to the crown,” Dany said, letting her head fall further in the water, “Of course she is.”

“Though I do worry about my father,” Rhaenys said, “I know he keeps it to himself and the boys, but I believe he means to bring back dragons.”

Dany dunked her head in the water, then came back up. She already knew.

“He’ll be careful to avoid my family and Summerhall when he does,” Dany said.

She had been fascinated by the dragons as much as any Targaryen, but she would see that no harm came to anyone she loved. Summerhall would be a place of love and happiness, and she and Rhaenys’ kids would run around inside and play, grow up, and do the same with their kids. Daenerys would make sure of it.

 

As all the parties left Summerhall, from Great Houses to simple hedge knights, Jon and Dany were left with a new Master-of-arms and a master builder to bring water to a dry land. The people of Summertown benefitted greatly from it all, with everyone having a bit more coin and an interesting story to tell. Soon all that remained of the tourney grounds were little boys and girls playing knights with wooden sticks.

It was more than a relief to finally close the walls again and only deal with local issues. Jon, for one, found that he had to draw Fair Maiden more than once when some thief or jealous lord had issue during the tourney. More than one maiden left pregnant or betrothed. Often both. Bran had gone far in a squire’s tourney, earning an opportunity to wield Fair Maiden for his final battle, only to be defeated by Edrick Dayne, who, taking someone’s advice, stole Ser Arthur’s Dawn. Edrick was immediately knighted for winning and un-knighted for stealing.

Tommen never got his legitimization, though Myrcella Hill was betrothed to a young knight of house Swann, who had taken a liking to her. Through it all, both Jaime Lannister and Sandor Clegane complained about how the boy of House Payne had best them at the tourney.

And though it could not be proven, it was said that Tywin Lannister left the tourney early, after hearing that Rhaella had taken another man to wed.

 

“Jon,” Dany moaned as her husband made love to her.

It was the middle of the night, and Jon was on top of her, trying to perform his husbandly duties. Jon stopped and looked down at her.

“Yes, my love,” Jon said, looking down at his little wife, still inside her.

“I love you,” she said sweetly.

“I love you too,” he said, diving down to give her a kiss she immediately accepted.

“This,” she said, “I want this. I want you. I don’t want to worry about family or how much I _need_ to be pregnant.”

Jon looked at her seriously, then he pushed inside of her, making Dany moan deeply.

“I want only want you,” Jon said, “It’s just us here, you and me.” Jon took her hands and pushed them against the bed.

Dany kissed him.

“Let’s take a trip,” she said.

“Where?” Jon asked, starting the move his hips against her again.

“Somewhere quiet, like some village near Oldtown,” she said, moaning every time he fucked her, “We can – ohh - find a cabin where it always rains -ugh- and make love inside. Tyrion can deal with the logistical stuff while we’re out.”

“Sounds like a wonderful idea,” Jon said, kissing her hair.

Daenerys moaned, and he forced her wrists against the bed.

“Nephew,” she moaned, “Please fuck me slow tonight. But put more of your weight on me and hold me down. I like to feel a little smothered.”

Jon eagerly did exactly what she said, putting more weight on her and kissing her. Jon did exactly as she wanted. He always would.


	7. Massage Therapy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make Dany not pregnant. I edited the last two chapters. Also, this chapter is a little more pornographic than usual.

**Dany**

The Valyrian princess sat in one of her personal rooms. Outside her bathing room, located in the middle tower of the palace of Summerhall, the exercise room, as it was called, was large and lavished in carpeted floors, several stands and contraptions, as well as soft padded mats on the floor.

The petite princess played with her long silver-blonde hair as she read a book. She wore only skimpy smallclothes around her waist, having come from the bath hours earlier and not having desired to get dressed. She really didn’t have any interest in her book and would skip a page or two. Sometimes she would play with her hair and try to make it fall to one side of her breasts.

The reason she couldn’t keep focus laid next to her on the couch: it was her dragon egg. She took it from its hiding place in the gardens of the palace ever since she discovered her father was trying to bring back dragons. She kept that from Jon, however. She knew he would find her fascination with it concerning.

So ever since then Daenerys held her dragon egg, inspecting it, aweing at it. Even now she knew she should have been reading, but the call of the egg made her put down her book and take the egg within her hands. Her small hands held the large, scaly, black egg, and like a child seeing her first comet

Daenerys silently awed at it. It was so beautiful, so dark and stony, like a chunk of coal that never dirtied your hands. Unconsciously, Dany gripped it tighter and held the egg between her breasts. She hugged it as if it were her child.

Then she heard a knock on the door.

“Who’s there?” she asked.

“Me, Your Grace,” Missandei said.

Daenerys quickly got up and stored the egg in a nearby chest at the end of the room. “Please, come in,” she finally said.

Missandei, her olive-skinned servant and friend entered, her hands cupped together like an eternal lady-in-waiting. Missandei’s thin, spotted dress resembled a cheetah, the legendary creature said only to exist in remote areas of Essos.

“I am here for your massage, Your Grace,” Missandei said.

“Of course,” Daenerys responded, walking over to a table fitted with one of the plush mats. She turned to Missandei. “Would you like me to take these off?” She held the ends of her panties.

Missandei smiled. “Only if you would like to.”

Daenerys smirked and shimmied off her smallclothes. Her friend smiled, already knowing how Dany behaved. Daenerys got on top of the table and laid face down, leaving her head against a small pillow at the front. Missandei took oil nearby the table and rubbed it Dany’s back, making her moan.

Missandei started rubbing it into Dany’s skin, working her lower back and shoulder blades. After some time though, Dany wanted it more vigorously.

“Get on top of me,” she said, “I want you to really work it in.”

Missandei laughed uncontrollably.

“What is it?” Dany asked.

“Nothing, Your Grace,” Missandei said. She got on top of the table and knelt down, putting her legs on either side of Dany’s body.

Dany moaned again as Missandei put her weight into the massage.

“Tell me what’s funny,” Dany asked curiously.

“It’s nothing appropriate,” Missandei replied.

“Missy, just tell me. I’m too curious for you to let it go now,” Dany said.

“Well,” Missy started, “it was your phrasing. I was going to say ‘I wager you already said that today’ when you asked me to get on top of you.”

Dany thought, and then she smiled and chuckled. “Well, that’s true.”

Dany fell into total euphoria and then her mind wandered as to what she would have to deal with today.

“Do you know if Jon is still training with Bran?” Daenerys asked.

“They train now, I believe,” Missy answered, “I also remember Lady Arya complaining about not getting the same treatment.”

“Arya isn’t a lady,” Dany said happily, “No matter how much I try to make her one. Tell me, where is Sam with the library?”

“The Library at Blackhaven is days from completion,” Missandei replied, “Thanks to your insistence.”

Insistence in this case was a lot of gold from the tourney, threats and telling Marwyn to abandon all of his books if he didn’t do what she said. If there were any clue to unlocking the dragon mystery it was in those books from Asshai, and Dany would have them studied furiously.

“And Jon and mine’s trip tomorrow?” Dany asked.

“The guards have been prepared and letters sent out,” Missandei replied, “Though I don’t know why you would want to leave. Again, I ask you to remain at the palace. You should oversee its final additions.”

“Missy,” Dany said, “I haven’t been alone with Jon since we got stuck on the God’s Eye. We were ten and we haven’t been free ever since. We’re going.”

Missandei mumbled something sarcastically, and it sounded like it was something she would say while rolling her eyes.

“What was that?” Dany asked, annoyed.

“I said you are already alone with him all the time,” Missy said. “You almost never take your hands off each other.”

That actually made Dany smile. “True, but then we can take it from ‘almost never’ to ‘never’.”

“Turn around,” Missandei said, “I need to get your front side.”

“I’m sure you do,” Dany replied sarcastically.

It was fun verballing sparring with Missy. She was reserved and quiet too often.

 

By the time she was ending her massage, Dany heard the door being opened. She didn’t guess who it was. Only one other person besides her could enter unannounced.

“Hello, my love,” Dany said, gushing like a girl with a crush.

“This is interesting,” Jon said, as Missandei knelt on top of Daenerys.

Missy smirked and got off, walking out of the door. She didn’t stop staring at Jon. She knew exactly what he was hear for.

“Hello, dear,” Jon said in that hard, manly voice she loved.

“Come here, I need you,” Dany said, her voice giddy.

Dany walked in front of her, her eyes leveled at his crotch.

“Nephew,” Dany said, her voice suddenly upset. “What did I say?”

“What?” Jon asked, surprised by her tone.

“What did I say? No clothes when we’re alone together.” Dany said it like it made perfect sense and Jon needed help catching up. “Now, I haven’t seen your penis in almost thirty seconds.” Dany looked at him like a girl who wasn’t allowed to eat her candy. “Correct that please, dearest.”

Jon laughed and happily stripped for her. He was naked and his massive cock was pointing at her, and suddenly Dany perked up.

“Good, now get on top of me,” she said.

Jon was about to do it, until Dany stopped him. “I wanna taste it first,” she said.

Sometimes his wife was too much for him, Jon would’ve said. Jon walked forward and Dany took his cock in her mouth. Still on top of the table, Daenerys licked his cock and stroked it with her petite hand. Jon groaned and put his hand through her soft, wild hair. Dany moaned and continued licking, and Jon quickly grasped her hair and made her take more of him into her mouth. Jon let go of his grip and Dany gagged a bit. She then looked up at him, a naughty smile on her face.

“Do you know why I need you after Missy gives me a massage?” Dany asked.

“Why?” Jon asked.

“Because your dick takes me from euphoria to the seventh heavens,” Dany explained, then she stared at his cock. “Go ahead, fuck whatever hole you want.”

Jon needed know time deciding and got on top of her. He was in a similar position to Missandei earlier, but instead he had his massive cock squeezed by her tiny, dripping pussy. Dany moaned like a bitch in heat as Jon leaned into her and fucked her. Her arse bounced every time his pelvis hit hers. Feeling his wonderful voluminous cock inside of her made Dany squeal and smile like a whore, and she loved it.

Jon patted her soft hair and kissed her cheeks. He said sweet nothings into her hair in his gruff voice. It was too much. Suddenly she felt like she had died and reached the sixth heaven. Then she felt Jon cum inside her, and she reached the seventh.

The sounds they made together, both bodily and in moans, was so sexy and pleasing, and Dany had to turn her head and kiss Jon just to take it all in. Coming down from their high, they made out. Then Jon started picking her up.

“Where are you taking me?” Dany asked.

“To the bed, I need a proper surface to fuck you,” Jon answered.

Excited again, Dany spoke. “Let me down really quickly.” Jon did so confused.

Dany stood next to him and placed her body next to his and smiled like a little innocent girl again. She curled into his chest.

“What are you doing?” Jon asked.

“I like remembering how tall you are compared to me,” she explained. Indeed, her petite five-foot frame was dwarfed by him. “Ok, I’m wet again.” Then she put her hands up like a kid expecting to get picked up. And she was.

Jon walked the through their empty hallways and into their room. Their bed, soft and large and smelling of dragonfruit, awaited them. Jon simply dropped her on the bed. Dany yelled a small “oo” before her butt hit the bed and she tumbled unceremoniously. Still, as embarrassing as it was, it was exactly how they wanted it.

“That,” Dany said, “I fucking love when you do that, nephew. It's just so fun.” Jon smirked.

“I figured that ‘exercise room’ would’ve helped you find your balance,” he said.

“Oh, Jon,” Dany said, before she effortlessly did the splits and then put show him her pussy. “I have definitely been using the exercise room.” She smirked. Then Dany moved to the center of the bed, spread her legs and splayed her hair over her tits. “Now, my love, fuck me.”

Jon’s cock stood up harder than ever. In no time he climbed over her and got inside her.

 

By the end of their session, Dany fell into Jon’s arms. The sweat on their body had cooled over and they played with eachother’s bodies. Jon felt up her boobs and her cum-dripping pussy and Dany was massaging his dick.

“And what are we going to do every day?” Jon asked.

“It won’t matter, as long as we’re together,” Dany explained their trip plans. “And sex, lots and lots of sex.”

“You really want to get pregnant,” Jon said.

“It’s not just that, nephew,” Dany said, “I just want to be with you. No pressure and no responsibilities.”

Jon kissed her. “Then I can’t wait,” he said.

“Oh, and I want to play a lot of games,” Dany said.

“Like?” Jon asked.

To explain, Dany untangled herself from his arms. She pushed down the comforter so he could see her nude body. “Tits,” she said, holding her boobs, and then she turned around and shook her little booty, “Or arse?”

Jon actually chuckled. “Today, I prefer your arse,” he said.

“Good choice,” Dany said, getting back into his arms, “You get a reward.” She kissed him deeply, and then she grabbed his hands and made her grip her butt.

“Wait,” she said, looking confused, “Nephew, have you fucked my arse at all today?”

“No,” Jon said.

“Aye, I only woke you up with a blowjob and rode you this morning,” Dany replied, thinking, “Jon, it’s nearly noon and you haven’t fucked me in the arse at all today. You really need to step up your game. Remember that on our trip.” She got up and got on her hands and knees. “Time to make up for it.”

Jon was already rock hard.


	8. How Dragons Make Love

The Red Lake was an old lake of legend. Situated near House Crane in the Reach, it was where Rose of the Red Lake, daughter of Garth Greenhand, founded her house. It was where Lancel IV Lannister fought and died and where the wild dragon Silverwing perched during the Dance. It was a charming old place, and it was also where the Prince and Princess of Summerhall kept their secret getaway.

The lake had in it a number of islands, most covered in trees, so on one of those islands is where Dany had built their cabin. It took a team of twenty men from Lorath, entrusted to keep the cabin’s whereabouts secret, to build it out of ironwood and clay. It was a rather small for the royal couple at only two stories, though it was no smaller than the average inn one might see along the Kings’ Roads. It was well insulated from the elements, as they would rarely visit the cabin and wanted to make sure it was always in good condition. Inside were a number of divans and carpets, candles and bookshelves, carpets and a fireplace, as well as several different rooms and a wine cellar.

What made it a perfect getaway though was the island itself. It was peaceful and quiet, and seemed to be devoid of animals other than some chirping birds and chipmunks. It also had a natural hot spring right near the cabin, so close that Jon and Dany could jump in the water from the top floor of their cabin.

It seemed to Jon that he could finally relax. For the last two weeks, Dany had been urging him to stop talking about their responsibilities and worries. Jon had to think about his father’s plan to bring back dragons, he had to negotiate trade deals with Lord Stannis, and his squire was busy at Highgarden with the Tyrells. He was so consumed with his work that he forgot why he and Dany were taking leave together. But after several lectures and whines, Jon let Dany win. He wouldn’t worry about any of that, not while he was here.

Jon stared down from the second story of their cabin to the hot spring below. Dany was bathing in the early morning and Jon couldn’t help but be overcome by her beauty. She washed her beautiful hair. Her blonde-platinum hair was now long enough to reach her knees, and it covered her breasts like the mermaids in sailor’s stories. Her bright violet eyes were shining and obvious even from the distance he was at. Her delicate, small hands cupped the water around her and ran through her hand and down her taut, petite body. Suddenly she dived down into the water. Jon could see her swimming under the water by kicking her feet. Then she came up out of the water and closed her eyes. Water rolled down her face and down her plump, pink lips. She looked like a painting, and Jon couldn’t be more enraptured by the beauty he called his wife.

Jon walked down to see her. As he came up to the spring, she turned to him and smiled.

“Enjoying the show?” she asked him, giggling at the sight of his hardness.

“Can’t you tell?” Jon replied with a bright smile.

It happened like this every day for the past few weeks. They placed all their clothes in a chest in the cabin and spent every moment naked and free. However, it just led to them constantly making jokes about each other’s excitement.

“Get in here,” Dany ordered, a big, sassy smile on her face.

Jon entered the warm waters, and immediately Dany rushed to him and kissed him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held him close, pressing her breasts against him. Jon wrapped his fingers in her hair and conquered her tongue with his own. Dany moaned.

As they separated, Dany grabbed his cock and stroked him.

“Oh, it looks like my big nephew liked spying on his aunt,” she said playfully.

“Can you blame me, Dany?” Jon asked.

Dany placed a finger to his lips. “That’s aunt Dany to you,” she said, mock seriously. “And you have to be punished for being so naughty.”

Jon was cracking up. “And how are you going to do that?” he asked.

“I have my ways, my big nephew,” she said, her voice getting heavy. She moved over to him, climbing on his body while still holding his dick. “My big, big, nephew.” She placed his cock at the entrance of her womanhood and sat down.

She closed her eyes. She looked like she was trying to find the right position, and Jon grabbed her hips. As she settled, she began bouncing on his cock.

Jon tried to help her, bringing her up and down on his length. It wasn’t that great, however. The water made them slow and he couldn’t feel the slickness of her cunt.

Dany still had her eyes closed, frustrated. After a minute, they both stopped and gasped.

Dany opened her eyes and looked like she was about to throw a fit. “This sucks,” she said, “Who said sex in water was a good idea?”

Jon had to agree with her. They tried it numerous times and it was never the way they imagined it. Water removed all lubrication and it was hard to keep balance.

“You’re right,” Jon said. “Whoever said that never tried it.”

They then started laughing, chuckling in each other’s arms. Jon turned in his arms and settled her back against his chest. Jon laid by a few large stones in the water and held her boobs.

“I’m so happy we’re here,” Dany said.

Jon kissed her suddenly, making her blush and smile dumbly. “So am I,” he agreed.

“I love you,” she said.

Jon’s heart was overcome with joy. He kissed her again, making her laugh into his kiss. He felt disappointed that she didn’t get the great water sex she wanted, so he did something else.

As they kissed, Jon separated her legs with his knee. He ran his fingers down her body to the point between her legs. She played with her pussy, making her moan as he released her lips.

“I love you too,” he replied.

Dany knew exactly what to do in this situation. Jon had her entirely. She put her arms around her back and around his neck and leaned her head into his neck. She let Jon spread her legs and resisted closing them. She did her best to remain still, though she was occasionally overcome by a nervous breathe or moan that came through her mouth. He would do everything he wanted to her, and it was everything she wanted.

Jon moved one of his hands down her body as well, so he could grab her thigh and hold her up. The other hand was all was fucking her, reaching three fingers down her tight path. Jon reached his head down and sucked her nipple, sending Dany into a flurry of quivers and shakes.

When both of her tits were sufficiently hard and wet, he bit them, playing with her clit and fingering her at the same time. Now Dany was fighting to keep her legs open. She was fighting not to lose herself right then and there. But Jon ordered her to wait so she did.

Finally, Jon ran his tongue up her body and then sucked and bit her neck. He told her to give in, and she did. She screamed and flooded his fingers with her juices. Her body quaked and she lost all control of her muscles. When it was over, she had no control of her body. Jon had to hold her up so she wouldn’t fall into the water.

He helped her out of the water and carried her bridal style into the cabin. He placed her on one of the divans and dried her with a towel.

“Thank you,” she said.

Jon went to grab a towel to dry himself when she grabbed his ankle.

“Let me help you,” she said, getting to her knees in front of them.

Jon sighed. “Dany, we talked about this. I can’t be ready at every moment. If we do this now, I can’t do it later.” He said sadly.

“Jon, I’m your wife. I know how many times you can cum in a day,” she said matter-of-factly, with an eyeroll. “And it’s not Dany when we’re here. I’m your loving auntie.”

She dived down and took all of his cock in one move. Jon couldn’t help but grab her hair and force her deeper, making her stay and lick his balls. Finally he let go and Dany started gasping for air. She coughed up a bit of spit which landed on her face and on her tits. After she got her breath, she smiled.

“That’s a good boy,” she said, before proceeding to fuck her face on his dick.

By the end of it, Jon had cum on her hair, face, tits, and stomach, and fell back against the divan, totally-spent.

Dany stood up confidently, still covered in his seed. She was so beautiful, so perfect, that even after all that, his cock hardened again. She smiled.

“See? I know you well, nephew,” she said, “Now chase your aunt. I want to play.”

Jon all but jumped off the divan and chased her through the cabin, as she giggled and laughed. It was one of the games they played when they were children. And according to Jon’s memory, they also played it naked then. It was a game of catching the other and bragging about it.

All around the cabin and outside in the grass they played, until Jon finally captured her in his arms. He lifted her up in the air.

“I got a wild dragon,” he said happily, “I have to be careful. She has some serious fire breath.”

Dany giggled. “You better believe she does,” Dany cried happily. “Now put me down. It’s my turn.”

Jon placed her down and prepared to run. However, as soon as he was about to take off Dany jumped on his shoulders and laughed wildly.

“Got you, slowpoke!” she laughed, “You’re as sow as an arse.”

Jon, however, wasn’t expecting that, so he and Dany quickly fell to the ground. Jon groaned and Dany immediately stopped laughing.

“Jon, Jon, are you hurt?” she asked, concerned.

“No,” he said, “I just wasn’t expecting that.”

Dany started laughing again. “Good,” she said, “Now, turn around. I want to see what I’ve captured.”

Jon turned around and looked at the beautiful women strattling him. “Ooh,” she said, “It’s a beautiful dragon-wolf. I think I want to keep it.” Dany’s eyebrows gave a suggestive meaning to that, and Jon rolled his eyes. But then he laughed.

They both laughed and laughed, until they ended up cuddling on the grass, looking up at the tall trees and the deep blue sky.

Everything was perfect. Then they saw a silver flash in the sky and a roar they had never heard before. It sent chills down their spines and they both looked at each other, in awe, in concern, in confusion, in love.

“Was that-“Dany started.

“Silverwing.” Jon said.

They stayed there, unaware of time or sound.

Suddenly, there was a fire in their hearts, a rushing feeling in their bellies and the hair on their arms stood up. They looked at each other, having realized that day had turned to night in their daydream. They knew what they needed to do.

 

“Fuck me, nephew!” Daenerys screamed at the top of her lungs. “Fuck me, fuck me harder!”

“Ride me harder, my slutty little auntie!” Jon yelled at her, slapping her tits hard and forcing her to ride him harder.

Inside their cabin room on their bed, they were fucking harder than they had in months. They had broken the headboard and left each other covered in bites and bruises. Slaps and roars were the sounds they made. They were consumed, inhumanly possessed. They kissed hard and bit each other’s lips and looked at each other with aggression, gritting their teeth. They didn’t know why they felt this way. But they needed to do this. They felt like they going to breathe fire and consume each other.

And somehow, they knew that this was how dragons made love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was going to be more pornographic and funny but I'll save that for the next chapter, when our favorite couple discusses their deepest, dirtiest, weirdest fantasies


	9. Targaryens are perverts

**Daenerys**

_Dragons, fire, flame, a beautiful flame._

Daenerys sighed happily. She then raised her hips from the bed and gave a girlish squeak.

Her eyes were closed, as she had been daydreaming in her ecstasy. Dany smiled, images of dragons and a beautiful furious flame in her mind.

_Gods. I have to make him do this more often._

“How do you feel, beautiful?” Jon asked, momentarily removing his head from between her legs.

Dany looked down at her husband. He was so cute. And the sight of him trapped between her thighs was divine.

“Like a goddess,” she said, running her hand through his hair.

“Well you are,” Jon said, desire and love evident in his voice.

Dany didn’t know if she could get happier than this. After weeks of sex and loving on the Red Lake, she and Jon had all but lost the stresses of their status as Targaryens and were the happiest they had been since they got married. They spent every day massaging each other, telling jokes and playing games, as well as dancing naked and trying new sex positions. Dany looked down at her husband, playing with her longer, silver-gold hair.

“I love you so much,” she said, “You’re very pretty, you know?”

Jon smirked. “Thank you,” he said, before kissing her clit.

Dany moaned and gave a mock offended look as he stared at her with a grin.

“You seem very proud of yourself,” she said.

“When I can make you cum all over my face, I say I’ve earned it,” he replied.

Dany smirked. “Well let’s see how many more times you can do it,” she said, before grabbing his hair and forcing back in between her thighs. “And don’t go too fast. We have all day.”

 

Two hours later, Dany was on the edge for the umpteenth time in a row. It seemed no matter how many times she reached climax, Jon got her there again and it was always so hard and overwhelming. She felt like a pool of jelly and nerves earlier, but now her muscles were tight, convulsing. She held onto Jon’s hair for dear life as he tongue fucked her. She did her best not to pull his hair too hard, but as she reached her peak, she lost all control and came hard. She swore she cried out like a mad wildebeest. It wasn’t cute at all, but wild, rough, and powerful.

When she finished, a cold sweat covered her body and her hair splayed out on the bed. She looked around. Everything was messy, thrown about. They had five different sets of sheets and blankets, most of which were on the floor. She was sure they would have to break out one of the new sheets. They undoubtedly stained this one as well.

As she played with her hair, Dany noticed that some part of her hair was stiffer than the rest. She looked at it and found that this is where Jon had either cum in her hair or wiped his cock with it. She smiled. She bathed twice a day in the spring outside there cabin, but still Jon’s seed still stuck to her hair.

Suddenly she felt lips against her own, and she immediately softened and kissed back, opening her mouth to taste her self on Jon’s tongue. They rolled around in bed, taking turns holding each other down. Finally she settled her head on his chest, looking up at him.

“I quite like when you do that,” Jon said.

“Do what?” she asked curiously.

“When you grab my hair and force me between your legs,” he said, a bright smile on his face.

Dany smiled, but then she thought about all the other things they had done recently. Why had this specific thing never been brought up?

“Would you like me to do it again?” she asked innocently.

Jon kissed her suddenly, his hand on her breast. That was an affirmative yes.

Dany sighed again, content to take a nap on her husband’s chest. But she couldn’t get away from it. After years of sexual experimentation, most of which they never felt a need to hide, after a year of marriage and weeks of nothing but sex, they rarely talked about exactly what they wanted or why. It was usually just playing around and asking until the other gave an affirmative “yes please.”

“Why do you like it?” Dany asked.

Jon looked a bit confused at her questioning. “Why?” Jon asked immediately.

“I just… want to know why,” she said.

“I suppose I just like your desperation, your need to have me pleasure you, so far that you’ll physically force me to do it,” Jon said honestly.

Dany smiled at his answer. He was telling her more about what he thought, which she always loved. Then she reckoned that she needed to know more about her. “Remember when I said I fantasized about being your elder aunt, so I can take you as my young lover?” she asked.

“I do,” he said with a smile.

“I think,” she said, pausing, “Well, I can’t be certain why I like the idea, but think I like your innocence sometimes. You’re usually more dominant in bed, which I love, but sometimes when you smile so brightly when I let you do something different, it makes me really happy. And horny.”

“And that’s why you have that fantasy?” Jon asked.

“That may be part of it,” she said, “And sometimes it’s fun to be in control of you.” She smiled, biting his neck a bit.

Jon smiled and pet her hair.

“Ok, well, if we’re talking fantasies, sometimes I think of you as my dirty little whore,” he said, holding her to his chest.

Dany gigged. “In what way; I have to know this,” she said, a devilish smirk on her face.

“I love when you have a filthy mouth,” he said, “When you tell me to fuck you in the arse or throw you around. I think of you as my little whore who can never get enough of my cock.”

Dany smiled. “Well, that’s kind of true,” she said, as she started to stroke his cock.

“And when you wear heels or only a dress with no smallclothes,” Jon said, grunting as she stroked him.

“You always do like that,” she said. “Do you remember when we were young and you always wanted to play that game? The lost maiden in the godswood?”

Jon smiled, embarrassed. She could tell he hardened at the memory. “Aye,” he said.

“I remember when I used to play the maiden and you the rogue knight, you always liked being somewhat controlling of me,” she said, stroking him, “Like when you would ‘save me’ from wolves or other nefarious beasts, you would always grab me and hold me to you and I could feel you hard against me. And when you finally returned me home, my room at the Keep, you always made me kiss you even though my father would ‘surely not approve of me parading around with a knight’ as you said.” Dany chuckled.

“I admit it,” Jon said, his hands in the air like he had been caught, “I really liked the thought of you as a defenseless maid. Especially one that couldn’t say no to her protector. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” Dany replied, grabbing his face and kissing him deeply “It’s just a fantasy. In fact, I’m curious. What are some of your other fantasies? And don’t hold back. We’ll be married a long time and I think we’ll learn about them eventually.”

Jon smiled nervously at his wife. He didn’t look so sure. “Can it be anything?” he asked.

“Anything,” she said.

“Ok, but I’ll let you set the bar,” Jon said.

“I want all of Summerhall and our family to watch as you fuck me in the arse on top of the highest tower,” she said, unblinking.

Jon was a little taken aback. “I… I.”

“Not for real,” Dany said, rolling her eyes, “I just get turned on by the thought of it; being so debaucherous. You’re turn.”

“Alright, sometimes… I think about putting a slave collar on you and dragging you around like a Lysene pleasure slave,” Jon said.

Dany looked up at him without judgment in her face. “And what would you do to me?”

“Everything I wanted, because you can’t say no. Probably something other women wouldn’t allow.” Jon explained.

“You know as much as I hate slavery,” Dany started, her voice somewhat high, “I’ve had the same fantasy. Being your little sex doll.”

Dany noticed how Jon’s cock got harder. “I think I’d want you to…”

“What is it?” Jon asked, “We’re being totally honest with each other.”

“I’d want you to carry about a leather belt so you can smack me in the pussy,” she said quickly.

Jon smiled. He held her tenderly and kissed her lovingly. “Now is it your turn or my turn?” he asked.

“Yours,” Dany said, rubbing his chest.

“If we’re talking about leather, I’ve had the image of me strapped to a table while you sit on my face for hours on end,” Jon said, with a little smirk.

“Really?” Dany asked.

“Aye, I can’t help it,” Jon explained, “And I love having my face next to your arse and cunt.”

Dany giggled. “I like that too,” she said, “Ok, my turn. You know the bridges between the towers at home?”

The Summerhall bridges, which like Harrenhal connected the impossibly tall towers of the palace, were still mostly thin bridges. They hadn’t yet reinforced them, so they were somewhat dangerous.

“Aye?” Jon replied.

“I had the idea of having really rough sex on them,” she said, “or on the balconies of your tower. The danger of it is really appealing to me.” She looked away. “For some reason.”

Jon reached down and played with her pussy, making Dany bite her lower lip. “I think I know something we both really like,” he said, “Remember when we were younger and you showed me how to touch you, and I showed you how to touch me?” Dany nodded, too consumed with holding onto Jon’s arm as he rubbed her clit. “I still can’t get over how beautiful you looked when you had your hand between your legs.”

“I can say the same to you,” Dany said.

“We can masturbate while we watch each other do it,” Jon said, to which Dany looked at him and immediately untangled his arm from her to sit right next to him.

She got a few pillows to sit up and fingered herself as she saw Jon jack off. He was so beautiful, so strong and handsome and all hers.

Then shuddered and told dirty jokes as they inched closer to each other until there legs were on top of each other. Finally Jon said he wanted to taste her after she came, to which Dany replied that she wanted him to cum in her face again.

Then continued masturbating until at last Jon stood up in bed and covered her awaiting face in his seed. It covered her from her head down to her stomach. When he was spent, he sat back down.

Dany, feeling her own climax come on, stood up and came right next to his face. She released a growl and floated her pussy right by his face, to which he proceeded to lick and lap up from her thighs and clit down to her pussy.

Dany collapsed back onto the bed, breathing hard and trying to get rid of the dumb smile on her face.

_Fire, dragons, dragon eggs, destiny._

Jon held to him as she played with his seed on her chest, licking it.

“I think I have the ultimate fantasy though,” she said, “I wanna fuck on the back of a dragon.”

Jon squeezed her arse, making Dany moan lovingly. “I would love to,” Jon said back.

“I think we could do it though,” Dany said.

Jon looked confused. She couldn’t mean what they saw earlier.

Before Jon could speak, Dany stopped him. “One rule though,” she said. Would it be about safety or rituals, speaking Valyrian as they did it or…

“If we do it, I want it in all three holes.”

“You’re… incorrigible,” Jon replied.

“Tell me you wouldn’t want it,” Dany said, an eyebrow raised.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know I know, I'll write my other stories soon.


End file.
